Power Rangers: BraveMan Heroes
by AngeloJames
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the end of RPM. Corinth has finally launched Pointcreste, an aquatic colony, in search to bring civilization over Deep Ocean. But when a new evil attacks, 5 new heroes must utilize the Brave Power and protect their colony.
1. Episode1: Brave Start Part 1A

01.1

Our story begins in the suburbs of Pointcrest in the middle of springtime. A blonde middle-aged Caucasian walked through the doors and into a bright green building with white fencing that had the sign "Animal Sitters 4 U" with a fine print reading "because we love to take care of your little ones". The lady wore a straw hat and had a pink blouse and a knee-length denim skirt. To top off her outfit, she had on a pair of black sunglasses. She made her way through the quiet room and to the front desk. There, was a young man in his early 20s who seemed to be deep into his studying. He had on the Animal-Sitters uniform: white denims and a light green short sleeve collared shirt with a name tag on his right chest. Beside his name was a picture of a cartoon dog. Beside him was another

"Winston, honey, I'm here to pick up my Smoogers!" she said in a jolly voice.

Winston looked up at the customer and smiled.

"Oh Mrs. Johnson you're here, I'll get Smoogers for you right away," said Winston as he got up from his chair and went into the backroom.

"Thank you dear," said Mrs. Johnson as she lowered her sunglasses with a single finger and looked around the room.

The front door opened again and a young woman walked in with a Labrador Retriever and a leash connected to it's next to her hand. She wore the same uniform as Winston except for the denims, in which she wore white ¾ lengthed pants. Most of her jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs ran down the side of her head

"Winston? Winston I'm back!" she called out.

"Coming Margaret!" Winston called out as he returned holding a small white haired dachshund in his arms.

"Ooh my baby!" smiled Mrs. Johnson as she welcomed her dog with open arms.

After giving back her dog, Winston made his way to the cash register where he rang Mrs. Johnson's payment through.

"Mick and Jen are here now so we can leave. Not unless you wanna catch a bite together?"

"Dr. Ava why did you bring it on board the ship? I told you it's not ready!" yelled Captain Lemur, the lead officer in the venture to the Other World. He wore a very dark navy blue outfit with golden trims and buttons and a matching hat to go with his outfit. He was a man in his 40s with short fading black hair and a grey beard.

"You never know when we might need it? I've learned from the best!" yelled his subordinate, an Asian woman in her late 20s. She wore a white labcoat that ran down to her knees, revealing her toned legs and her feet, covered by silver heels. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her brown eyes hid behind a pair of glasses. In her arms was a silver suitcase with the phrase "Brave Project" labelled on top.

The two were at the woman's lab discussing the secretive Brave Project. The room was filled with blueprints and sketches of the Brave Project. There were detailed essays and discs all over the place with labels that had different aspects of the project.

"You worked with Doctor K for a very short period of time after Venjix was destroyed. Two months is nothing!"

"Fine! But when something goes wrong, you better not call for me. I'll be out," she said as she left the building with the suitcase in her hands.

Down in the depths of Deep Ocean was a brick palace and inside laid a male creature. From the waist above was a topless man with a long white beard that a child would may have mistaken for Santa Claus. On his head was a golden crown with various jewels and in his right hand was a long silver trident. From the waist below, he was a golden scaled fish. The creature sat on a gold chair with two henchmen on each side. Each worth the metallic armor of a knight while their fish heads stuck out from the mask. Each had two hands on a sword which rested with the blade on the ground. In front of him was a red carpet with a gold trim all the way to the entrance of the throne.

"King Neptunous,- I mean, your Highness!" called a voice as another teal green creature entered the throne room.

He looked similar to the fish knights except he had a tinted visor that covered his eyes. He had padded gauntlets and a sword resting by his side.

"What is it Dimitrius?"

"It seems Corinth has finally sailed it's first venture into Deep Ocean. They're hoping to reach the other world and restart civilization there."

"Yes, I am aware of that. We must prevent anyone from getting into the other world. We must keep their civilization quarantined within the area of Corinth,"

"Of course. So what shall we do first?"

"Well of course for our first attack we're not going to go all out, but we're definitely gonna let them know we exist,"

"Excellent as always, your Highness!"

"That stupid captain, who does he think he his?" shrugged Dr. Ava as she buried her head in her arms. She rested herself on the table beside a cup of ice cream.

Two tables away, Margaret and Winston snacked away.

"So what do you think it'll be like?" asked Margaret.

"The other world? I don't know, it's been a couple years. This is the first time Corinth has ever bothered venturing back across the ocean to try and bring civilization to the other side of the earth." replied Winston. The two were having lunch at an outdoor cafeteria. The place was located near the center of town square, just being right across the street. The two sat at a white glass table that had a parasol sticking out in the middle, giving the two shade. They both snacked on a sandwich and some lemonade.

"If only we had enough technology to bring everyone by airplanes,"

"I know right, but if you think about it, there's much more room for more people to come in one trip. Plus with all the food and work supplies, rebuilding on the new world across the ocean shouldn't be too bad."

"I hope we get there soon,"

"Me too, but ever since the whole Venjix thing, the earth's land mass has shifted so no one really knows how long it'll take by boat,"

"You mean by a marine city," said Margaret as she rested her head on her hands. She rested her elbows on the table and drank some lemonade from the straw.

Pointcrest was the earth's very first marine city (in other words, a city on a circular surface that was headed to a specific location). It was Corinth's first attempt since recovery in bringing civilization across the Deep Ocean, hoping to create society there. Pointcrest had only departed from Corinth one week ago.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," agreed Margaret.

She suddenly felt a raindrop fall on her shoulder. After a couple more she looked up at the sky. It had turned gray in just a couple minutes.

"That's weird, it said it was gonna be completely sunny today," said Margaret as she opened her right hand and felt a little puddle forming in her palm.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what it said," agreed Winston.

Thunderstrikes soon followed. Margaret shrieked during the first one. As they continued, they started landing on the surface around the cafe area.

Suddenly, fish knights began to appear wherever the strikes landed. Similar to the one standing by King Neptunous, they had teal green scales covering their skins and metallic armor protecting certain parts of their body.

"What the heck are those things?" Asked in Margaret as she and Winston jumped out of their chairs. Civillians began to scream and run in all directions. Cars stopped instantly, avoiding the citizens, while the cars behind them were caught off guard and ended up hitting them.

Margaret hid behind Winston and placed her hands on his shoulders.

One of the fish knights tried to tackle the two but Winston resisted and pushed him away. Margaret shrieked as she regained her balance after almost falling on her bum from the attack. Another one tried to tackle Winston from his right. He also pushed him aside, took a step to his side and kicked the fiend's stomach, forcing him to fall onto the ground. Margaret slowly hid herself underneath the table they had been snacking on. Another fish knight tried to attack from behind but Winston wrapped his arms around it's head and flipped him over, slamming the knight on his back.

Not too far away, Ava hid behind a nearby wooden post.

"Amazing, that's exactly the kind of person we need for the Brave Project," she said to herself, looking down at her suitcase.

She continued to watch Winston do his best to fight. Winston wasn't really skilled in any martial arts but knew the basics to fighting, shoving and throwing. She noticed he began to struggle as the fish knights began to grow in numbers. Ava quickly ran to an empty table and opened her suitcase, revealing five colored watches. She then glanced at Winston who was still evidently struggling.

"This will show Captain Lemur what this project is all about," she muttered.


	2. Episode1: Brave Start Part 1B

01.2

Three fish knights had already tackled Winston on the wall and held him down. He barely escaped coughing, holding his wounded stomach. Margaret watched helplessly as she covered her mouth in tears.

Ava held the red watch in her hand.

'I don't know if what I'm doing is the right thing, but if anything, he's the only one fighting back. As BraveRed, it will be his duty to find and lead the other members of Project Braveman,'

"Hey! Use this!" Ava yelled as she threw the watch at Winston, knowing it was a bad idea and that the odds of him catching the watch were pretty low. Dr K would not be pleased.

Winston pushed a knight out of his way as he attempted to catch whatever aid was thrown at him. As predicted, he failed to catch the item as another fish knight tackled him down.

"Winston!" yelled Margaret.

Winston fell on his stomach. He slowly tried to drag himself to the watch that laid on the ground in front of him. Slowly but surely he reached his arm out to grab it when one of the knights quickly stepped on the watch.

Ava's mouth dropped.

"Over there!" yelled a voice.

Margaret and Ava turned to where the sound came from. A line of soldiers came at them. They had navy blue cargo pants and a matching jacket. They had a matching berets on and had rifles in their hands. Some of them wore black sunglasses as well.

"Fire!" yelled the man in the middle.

All the men raised their rifles and aimed at the fish knights and began to fire. Margaret and Ava squatted and placed their hands on their ears. The sound of bullets became too loud for the fish knights as they reacted and tried to cover their ears. However after only a minute, it seemed that the fish knights had immune themselves to the sound as they jumped on the soldiers one by one and began eating the guns.

"What's happening?" yelled one soldier.

"My gun!" yelled another.

Ava quickly looked at her suitcase and grabbed the black watch. She quickly closed the suitcase and ran over to Winston to hand him the watch.

"Use this!" she said,

"Huh? What's this?" said Winston.

"Just trust me, press the bigger button over here and you'll see. There's no time to explain," she replied.

Winston quickly placed the watch on his right wrist and pressed the larger button as instructed. Suddenly, the watch started to light up.

"Brave Power Activated!" yelled a male prerecorded voice, coming from the watch.

Winston's whole body began to glow white. When it died down, Winston appeared to be wearing a black spandex suit. The suit was completely black with a V-lining running down from one soldier, down to his belt buckle, and back up to the other shoulder. On his right chest was a small gold oval plate that had the letter B engraved inside. He was equipped with white boots and gloves and a small white scarf around his neck. Finally a white aura surrounded his head and it quickly turned into a helmet. It was simple black round piece with a rectangle black visor. Below it was an upside down silver trapezoid that had a mouth engraved onto it. From the bottom of the helmet at the back was a white stripe that ran over the his head and stopped at the top of the visor.

Margaret and Ava covered their mouths again.

"It's... amazing..." said Ava as she felt a tear run down her cheek as all her effort towards the Brave Project had started to pay off.

"Whoa, what is this?" Winston said checking out his new gettup.

The fish knights turned to him and started to attack once again. Winston threw a punch with his left fist and kicked one to the right. He squatted down and did a spin kick tripping two of them down.

"Call for the Brave Blaster!" yelled Ava.

"What? Brave Blaster?" suddenly a light shined in his left hand and after it died down, a white gun appeared in his hand. On the side had the grey letter B engraved, as well as a grey trigger and a grey nozzle. On the other side was a dial that you could turn to different levels.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" said Winston, looking at his weapon.

"Level 1: Brave Shot selected," said a female automated voice from the weapon.

Winston aimed at a fish knight and a square target appeared on it's forehead.

"Aim and fire," said the automated voice as Winston pulled the trigger.

Winston shot at a couple fish knights. He sensed one coming from behind and ducked and did another spin kick. The fish knight fell on it's back and Winston aimed and fired on it.

"Level 2: Double Brave Shot selected," said the automated voice as Winston turned the dial.

The Brave Blaster made a sound. A smaller subweapon ejected from the Blaster and Winston was able to grab it before it hit the ground. Winston held one blaster in each hand and held them 180 degrees from each other.

"Everyone get down!" yelled Winston.

Margaret, Ava and the soldiers did as instructed.

"Aim and fire!" said the voice.

Winston pulled the triggers and fired at opposite sides before switching arms and firing again.

All of a sudden the thunder stopped and the sky turned back into a sunny blue. The fish knights began to glow white and then disappeared into nothing.

"You... you did it!" smiled Margaret as she ran up and hugged Winston.

Ava smiled as she approached them.

"Thank you," she said.

Winston took off his helmet and held it under his arm.

"This is amazing," said Winston as he once again looked at his gettup, "what is all this?"

"This is Brave Black, one of the five ranger suits of the Brave Project. Pointcreste's best bet in our mission to the other world,"

"Amazing," said a speechless Winston.

"I know this may be asking a lot, but we really need you. You saw how useless Pointecreste's defense was. Please, just until we reach the other world."

Winston looked at Margaret who looked back at him,

"You can count on me," he smiled.

Margaret stepped away, knelt down, picked up the damaged red watch and handed it to Ava.

"I think this belongs to you," she said.

"Thanks. It looks pretty bad. It'll take me a while to fix it," said Ava.

"How many are there?" asked Margaret.

"There's five in total but I guess we only got four left," said Ava as she opened the suitcase, revealing the blue, yellow and pink watches still in place. Ava placed the red one back into place.

"So what now?" asked Winston.

"Well to realize the full power of the Brave Project, we need to find 4 other candidates. But we should be fine with one candidate for now,"

"Sounds good to me," said Winston as he wrapped his arm around Margaret's shoulder and held her close.

"Hmm, brave power huh," smirked King Neptunous as he stared at his golden trident.

"We did not see this coming along. I apologize your highness," apologized Dimitrius.

"Hahaha, they think this stupid brave thing is going to work? They definitely have no idea what Deep Ocean is made of. I have the perfect surprise for them and when they least expect it... they'll realize they were too late. Hahaha!" laughed the King.

To his right was a tunnel that turned to the right and spying on them was a female creature with green fish-scaled boots, a darker green one piece suit and gloves to match the boots. On her head she had a green headpiece that covered part of her head, a dark green visor that covered her eyes. Her long blonde wavy hair ran down from the back of her helmet.

"Brave Black eh? I think I'm finally gonna have some fun after living in this damn palace for so long," she cackled.

** Ep2 quote preview**

"Hey Winston, It's nice to meet you!"

"Maybe one BraveMan isn't enough? Or maybe it won't last as long as I thought it would be..."

"Brave Project Activated!"

"This is Brave Blue, comin' at ya!"


	3. Episode2: Brave Start Part 2

2.1

"Level 1: Brave Shot. Aim and fire!"

Once again, more fish knights had attacked Pointcreste but this time at the public park. Winston took care of them easily, mainly relying on his gun. After a quick battle, the knights disappeared into thin air.

"That was nothing," smiled Winston.

His victory was cut short when he noticed an unusual large amount of smoke coming from the nozzle.

"Huh? That didn't happen last time,"

The handle had suddenly increased in temperature so high it caused Winston to drop the blaster on the ground. He groaned in pain as he held his wounded hand with his other.

'I better go see Dr. Ava about this,'

His watch suddenly beeped. It was almost time for his shift at Animal Sitters.

"Guess it'll have to wait," he said as he pressed the smaller button on his watch, making him glow white and bringing his body back into civilian clothes.

~BMH~

"Hm, what a waste of fish knights," smirked the female villain. She was all alone in one of the stone chambers of the palace. She approached the only rectangle window in the room. Placing her hands on the window sill, she leaned forward out into the blue waters.

"But at least now I know where he gets his power. It's from that watch. Once he presses that button, he changes into a BraveMan. If all goes well, this may be the most brilliant plan ever and no one- not even King Neptunous- will have seen it coming! And I, Siren, will finally be recognized in Deep Ocean. Hahaha"

She turned around and faced the mirror on the opposite side of the room. Closing her eyes, she gripped her hands together as she began to chant a spell repeatedly until she began to glow white before turning into a shapeless aura. Moments later, three figures so bright you could not describe them, stepped out of the shapeless aura and soon the aura itself disappeared.

~BMH~

-flashback-

"Brave Power Activated!" yelled the automated voice from Winston's watch.

Gabriel Alexis, age twenty-two and a member of Pointcreste Defence Program, watched helplessly as a fish knight ate his rifle with no effort. As soon as the fish knight changed it's target to Winston, Gabriel backed up until his bum hit one of the cafe's outdoor tables.

'Is that... one of the Ranger Series? No... it looks different...' he thought.

Gabriel watched in awe as Winston easily took care of the enemies.

"Gabriel the captain is calling for us,"

Gabriel looked around but no one seemed to be talking to him. The same voice kept calling his name until he felt a hand on his shoulder coming from behind. As soon as he turned around he saw...

-flashback ends-

"Gabriel! I said the captain is calling for us," said the rookie soldier standing in front of him. Although he was taller than Gabriel, his facial features definitely gave off a younger look.

"Sorry!" apologized Gabriel as he turned away and headed to the main command center.

Rookies were never really respected but in this case, it didn't matter how much seniority Gabriel held, every rookie could step over him. The rookie officer sighed and followed Gabriel into the center. Gabriel entered through the automatic sliding doors into a large circular room. He walked by the main table and all the way to the other end of the room where numerous pilots were talking with each other, ensuring there was no physical obstacle in their way. In the middle stood Captain James in the same outfit as last time.

"Sir," said Gabriel as he saluted.

"Jefferson told me you're still here, you're supposed to be at your post!"

Gabriel placed his hands on his forehead in frustration.

"Sorry sir, I'll get there right away!" he apologized.

"And don't forget your cleaning duties," Captain James added.

"Yes sir," replied Gabriel as he turned around and left the command center.

Gabriel hadn't made it past the first corridor when he was approached by more superiors.

"Hey Alexis, can you finish these paperwork for us?" they asked- or more accurately, demanded- as they shoved a stack of papers into his hand.

"Guys, I gotta go to my po-"

"Just do it man. Why do you gotta keep complaining, jeez," they argued.

"Sorry. I'll get it done tonight," shrugged Gabriel as he organized the stack of papers and picked up a couple sheets that had fallen on the floor.

"Now that's what I like to hear," the superiors laughed as they made their way to their destination.

Gabriel stood back up closed his eyes as he backed onto one of the walls, just wanting to get away from it all.

"Alexis, wake up. I better not catch you sleeping on the job again or you're gonna get it from the captain," said another superior passing by.

'Damn it,' thought Gabriel as he headed to his dorm to drop off the papers before heading to his post at the public park.

~BMH~

"Thank you so much Nicole!" smiled Margaret as she gave the farmer her receipt.

"No, thank you! I'll see you later Margs." smiled Nicole as she walked her golden retriever out the door.

Winston walked in moments later.

"You're late," laughed Margaret as Winston closed the front door behind him.

"Sorry! More of those fish things appeared," said Winston, taking off his white jacket.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back. We'll talk about it after!" replied Winston as his voice went faint the further he headed into the back room and did his business.

Margaret sat behind the front desk, solving the daily sudoku puzzle on the newspaper when the front door opened. A young girl who looked like she would have been from Hawaii if she lived during our generation entered.

"Hey, how can I help you?" greeted Margaret.

"Hi... um... I was wondering if you guys were... um... hiring?" she asked nervously, rarely making eye contact.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt to drop a resume though," smiled Margaret.

"Um... r-resume?" she mumbled.

"Uh... or maybe why don't you just fill out an application form," Margaret suggested as she started going through the numerous drawers and cabinets looking for a form. After a couple minutes of searching, she finally found one and gave it to the girl, along with a pen.

"What's your name by the way?" asked Margaret.

"Name? Um... I'm Fatima, Fatima Ayla."

"I'm Margaret," introduced Margaret as she offered to shake hands.

Although hesitant, Fatima followed through and after she finished filling out the forms, she handed it back to Margaret.

"Thanks, so I will see to it that my manager goes over this and I guess we'll take it from there," smiled Margaret.

"Oh... okay, bye then," said Fatima as she gave a faint smile before heading towards the doorway.

As soon as she left, Winston came from the back dressed in uniform.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Just a girl, looking for a job," replied Margaret as she returned to her sudoku.

"Oh. Dr. Ava is stopping by today. The Brave Blaster overheated during the fight,"

"Oh yeah, about that. Are you okay? You seem to be taking it lightly,"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's not like I was struggling or anything,"

Dr. Ava came in through the front door. She carried the same suitcase as she had last time.

"You called for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Dr Ava, those fish things appeared again. I tried to take care of them but the Brave Blaster overheated,"

"Hm, I'll have to look over that in my lab,"

"Doc, do you bring that suitcase with you everywhere?" Winston asked.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable leaving the four other Brave Watches out of my sight. This thing is like a part of me,"

"Okay Doctor. So we'll drop by your lab after the place closes for night?"

"Well uh, I don't exactly feel comfortable doing this at my lab just yet,"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, Pointecreste's captain, James Lemur, doesn't exactly approve of the Brave Project,"

"Approve? Does he know what happened the other day? I mean -"

Winston was cut off at the sound of gunfire.

"What was that?" asked a surprised Margaret.

"Margaret, you stay here and watch the animals. Dr. Ava and I will check things out,"

Ava and Winston headed outside before hearing more gunshots.

"It's coming from the park!" pointed Ava as she grabbed Winston's wrist and pulled him along with her.

There at the public park, distressed mothers were busy running away with their children while Gabriel tried to shoot at the fish knights attacking.

"How many more of these things are there?" asked a frustrated Winston.

It wasn't long before the fish knights targeted Gabriel's weapon.

The sky turned gray and rain began to pour.

"This is just like last time!" exclaimed Ava.

Raindrops on the ground began to attract each other just like a chain of magnets and soon a huge puddle formed and grew into a creature, that looked similar to a fish knight with the exception of it having two heads and having a much larger body than the regular enemy. In his right hand was a teal wand.

"Now what in the world is that thing?" asked Winston.

"I am Fishor!" said the enemy in a deep menacing voice similar to Mighty Morphin's Squatt.

Fishor jumped up in excitement before sprinting towards Winston. He tried to tackle him onto the ground but Winston refused, taking a few steps back. He was able to push Fishor away from him and soon after he tried to kick the creature in the chest. Fishor grabbed Winston's leg and laughed as he swung him 360 degrees before throwing him onto the grass. Winston moaned in pain as he looked at his jeans, heavily covered with grass stains on one side.

"That's it," he said as he wiped a bit of blood from the side of his lip.

Winston pressed the large button on his Brave Watch.

"Brave Power Activated!" yelled the automated voice and soon enough, Winston transformed into Brave Black.

"Brave Blaster!" yelled Winston as the weapon appeared in his hand.

He spun the dial to level two.

_"Level 2: Double Brave Shot Selected. Aim and fire!"_

Winston gripped the other Brave Blaster and aimed both at Fishor and attempted to fire.

"You think that will work?" laughed Fishor as he jumped up high in the air and waved the wand in his hand. Suddenly more water particles came together and formed a sphere up high in the air. Fishor grabbed it and thew it at Winston. Right before it hit him it turned a spike and drilled itself onto Winston's chest making sparks fly out of the wound.

Winston groaned in pain as he got back up.

"What other stuff do I got doc?" yelled Winston.

"Um, uh..." said Ava as she quickly opened the suitcase and into the manual book and flipped to Brave Black's section.

"I, I don't know! I only had time to equip the black suit with the blaster," she said in fear.

"So what now?" asked Winston as he backed away from Fishor who was heading towards him.

"HAHAHAHA What now? You got nothing! And your stupid gun is useless,"

"Get away from him!" yelled Gabriel as he pushed Fishor onto the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Fishor.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Gabriel in a faint voice as he backed away.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Winston.

"Sorry!" apologized Gabriel as he scratched his head.

"I'll get help!" yelled Ava as she ran

"Eat this! Bad breath!" yelled Fishor as he blew against Gabriel and Ava.

A whirlwind of stench blew the suitcase out of Ava's hands and into Gabriel's face. The suitcase opened and the four remaining Brave Watches fell out. Winston looked at Ava and she looked back at him. They knew what had to be done.

"Maybe one BraveMan isn't enough. Maybe we underestimated whatever we're fighting," said Ava as she looked at the watches beside Gabriel.

"What are you talking about? Want more pain?" laughed Fishor as he slowly approached them.

"Really, what _are_ you talking about?" asked Gabriel.

'He's the only one here other than us. He's the only choice I have,' thought Ava.

"Ava what do I do?" cried Winston as he picked up his Brave Blasters and did his best to fight off Fishor.

"Listen, I don't know who you are and I'm sure you have pretty much no idea what is going on but I need you to put on one this watch and press the larger button," instructed Ava as she picked up the blue one and handed it to him

"Huh? What?"

'What is she thinking? Giving that to some stranger?' thought Winston.

"Please. The Blue Brave Suit specializes in defence and that may just be what we need to get rid of this guy.

"Well, uh, why can't you do it?"

Ava froze. It was a good question. Why couldn't she do it.

"I... I don't deserve to."

"What are you talking about? You seem so smart and stuff!"

"I can't explain why right now but I really need you to. Please,"

Gabriel looked at the watch and sighed.

"So I just put this on and press this big button over here?" he asked as he wrapped the watch around his wrist.

"Yeah,"

Gabriel sighed one last time before pressing it.

"Brave Power Activated!" yelled the voice from the watch.

Gabriel glowed white and after the aura had disappeared, here was in an identical costume to Gabriel, but in a dark shade of blue. Winston and Fishor stopped what they were doing and stared at the newest BraveMan.

"But! But! BUT! King Neptunous said there was only one BraveMan!" whined Fishor.

Gabriel looked at what he was wearing.

"I'm... I'm just like you," he said pointing at Winston.

"Call for the Brave Shield,"

"Um, okay. Brave Shield?" he called out. His right arm began to glow white and a large adult-sized half oval shield appeared in his hand.

"Hurry!" yelled Winston.

Winston struggled in the hand to hand combat against Fishor. The monster swung his wand down vertically but Winston formed a cross with his blasters and blocked the attack.

"C'mon!" he yelled as Fishor placed more force and the wand lowered down until the top of the weapon was at Winston's eye level.

"Thirsty?" laughed Fishor as a burst of water came out of the top of his wand and with a strong enough force pushed Winston a few feet backwards.

"Take this!" yelled Fishor as he raised his wand and more water particles came together.

Together they formed the outline of a dragon and it zoomed towards Winston.

"No!" yelled Gabriel as he jumped in front of Winston and placed the shield in front of them.

Although the attack did not penetrate through the shield, it was strong enough to move the two backwards a few meters.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Winston as he spun the dial of the Brave Blaster to level two.

_"Level 2: Double Brave Shot Selected"_

Winston jumped on top of the shield before leaping onto the air. Holding both arms out he fired at Fishor before falling on the ground and doing a forward roll, placing his hands on the trigger again.

"Ahh!" yelled Fishor, who was caught off guard as sparks and smoke came off his scales from the damage.

"Gabriel there's a dial behind the shield. Use it!" advised Ava.

"I'll try," replied Gabriel, spinning the dial to 1.

_"Level 1: Spin Blade Selected,"_

With frustration Fishor held his wand up and attempted to cast another spell.

"Not this time," said Gabriel as he threw his shield vertically like a frisbee.

As it sailed through the air, spikes appeared on the edges of the shield and the attack was able to break the top of the wand where Fishor's spells would come from.

"No! My wand!" yelled Fishor.

"Let's finish this. Here take one and spin the dial to 3," said Winston as he handed Gabriel one of the Brave Blasters.

_"Level 3: Brave Duo Shot Selected,"_

Standing back to back, facing to their right, Gabriel held the weapon in his left hand while Winston held it with his right hand.

_"Aim and fire!"_

"Unbelievable!" yelled Fishor.

A black beam with a blue spiral circling the the former shot out through the nozzles and destroyed Fishor. As he fell on his back, he glowed white before disappearing into nothing.

"Did we do it?" asked a panting Winston with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"I... I think so," replied Gabriel as he unbuckled his helmet and took it off.

"Great job guys!" smiled Ava as she ran over and gave each one of them a hug.

"Alexis, great job out there," called out a voice.

The three of them turned around to where the voice came from.

Before them stood a group of soldiers from the Pointcreste Defence program with Captain James standing in the middle with his arms crossed.

"I didn't know you had it in you. I'm impressed," he continued.

"Oh, thanks sir," thanked Gabriel as he saluted his boss.

James walked closer to the three of them and reached out his right hand with his palm on on top.

"Now Dr. Ava Wu, please hand over that suitcase as well as those two watches,"

Winston and Ava's eyes widened in surprise.

"I can't sir. You saw that monster! We need the Brave Project to protect Pointecreste! Didn't you see how useless your guns were?" asked Ava.

"You will do as you are told. I am the captain of this venture and you will follow my orders,"

"I... I can't," she continued.

James turned to Gabriel.

"Alexis, you're a good man. You always do what you're told. Hand me your watch,"

Gabriel swallowed as the pressure turned to him. He looked at Winston and Ava who were looking right back at him. Ava shook her head signalling 'no'.

"Gabriel Alexis it is your duty to follow my orders as your captain. Hand me over that watch," ordered James as his voice increased.

Gabriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath before raising his right fist that held the watch and unhooked it with his other hand. As soon as it came off, Gabriel returned to his soldier uniform and the helmet disappeared. He handed the watch over to James.

Ava let out a sigh in frustration while Winston placed his hand on his forehead, shaking it.

"Now Ava, I will ask again. Give me the suitcase and that civilian's watch," commanded James.

Ava looked at Winston and nodded at him, signalling to give up the watch. Winston took off his watch, returned to his civilian outfit and took a deep breath.

"Give it to me. I want it to be kept in the suitcase," said Ava.

James gave her a strange look and their eyes met

"Very well," he said.

Ava unlocked the suitcase and opened it as Winston offered her the watch. After she was finished she closed it and gave it to James who unlocked it again and opened it to place Gabriel's blue watch inside.

"That's odd there's five spots but only four watches. Where is the fifth one?" asked James.

"There's no fifth one. The fifth pocket was always meant for spare parts,"

"Very well," said James as he locked the case, "we're not finish yet Dr. Ava. I will finish dealing with you later. For now, let's go Gabriel. Hayes told me you were doing all the paperwork tonight,"

"Oh, right," said Gabriel as the two men turned around and returned to the headquarters along with the soldiers without saying goodbye.

"What now?" asked Winston.

"We find a third candidate,"

"But how? He has the Brave Project.

"Does it really make sense for me to only make four watches for five pockets? All the spare parts are in my lab." replied Dr. Ava as she placed her hand into the pocket of her lab-coat and held the fifth Brave Watch tightly in her hand.

Thanks to the readers =0. I'll definitely input all the criticism I get and hopefully make this story a better read :D


	4. Episode3: Brave Start Part 3

Author's Comments*

Thanks Michelle for taking the time to review my story! I just want you to know that I'm really taking in what you've been telling me and hopefully some sort of improvement will be seen in the future =). That whole voice thing with Fishor was completely my fault. I wrote the chapter over a span of a few days so I guess I must've overlooked it when editing. . Also there is a reason why Dr. Ava won't morph. I have a detailed plot written down. it'll be explained in time =)

One last thing to note. I've noticed that I've spelt the main setting 3 different ways. T_T_T_T From now on, it will be officially spelt as "Pointcreste". Sorry for any confusion =)

3.1– Brave Start Part 3

"Amazing! This Captain James Lemur guy has ridden the BraveMan of their powers!" laughed Neptunous, tapping his knee uncontrollably.

"Yes your highness. We must attack now before they get them back!" insisted Dimitrius, kneeling before his king.

"Not yet. We must set our plan in motion first,"

"What is this plan you keep talking about?"

"You will see soon enough. Siren thinks I have no idea what they're planning but trust me. I have knowledge of everything that goes on in this palace. We'll let her carry out her plan. It actually sounds interesting and I'd like to see it in motion first. Then when it falls apart, we'll strike! Hahaha!"

"So what do we do until then?" asked Dimitrius.

"Let's just sit back for now,"

-BMH-

"This- this is so cool!" cheered Fatima as she looked at her reflection through the mirror at the Animal-Sitters' crew room.

It was the size of an average kitchen with a square table in the middle. Counters had been installed in front of two of the walls with matching brown cupboards on top. On the other walls were various posters of animals, animal nutritional facts and their bone structure. Fatima placed her hands on her cheeks and smiled in excitement. She had been recently hired for a part time position and it didn't take long before she was asked to come in for her first day of work.

Margaret walked in on her.

"Good morning Fatima. The Animal Sitters uniform looks great on you," she smiled placing her bright pink knapsack inside one of the lockers, opposite to the counters.

"I like your shirt," Fatima complimented quietly.

"Uh, thanks. It's nothing special, really," smiled Margaret looking at her pink t-shirt, "Well I'm gonna go change,"

"Okay then. Um... I guess I'll just wait here until you finish. I'm just gonna go get a glass of water" said Fatima as she stuck her yellow backpack into a locker.

She made her way to the small kitchen area and opened one of the cupboards. She grabbed a cylindrical shaped glass and poured herself a glass of water.

'Hm, it's missing something,' she thought as she turned around and looked for the missing ingredient

"Okay, I'm done," said Margaret as she exited the washroom.

-BMH-

"We should be okay here," said Ava.

"What are we doing here again?" asked Winston.

The two were in front of Ava's lab. It was one of the rooms in the Pointcreste Command Facilities where Captain James and Gabriel also worked. She searched through the pockets of her lab-coat, looking for the key to the door.

"The Brave Project's blueprints are all in here. If those fish things should attack, this may be the only way to stop them," she replied as she inserted the right key and opened the door.

"How? It's not like they're anything like the watches," continued Winston as he closed the door behind them. The room had shiny silver tiles and a matching coat of paint for the walls. There were bulletins on different parts of the walls with different drawings and graphs. The room was brightened by cylindrical shaped lights on the ceiling.

"Actually, there is a 6th one but it's incomplete. I should continue working on it as quickly as possible," said Ava as she sat down in front of her desk, filled with papers and spare parts.

Winston watched from behind.

"Wait, I'm confused. A few days ago you basically said that there's only five watches. Why are you concerned about this 6th one?"

"You remember how you handled Fishor alone. One BraveMan isn't gonna be enough the next time they attack,"

"You don't know that. We should be looking for a third teammate. Or you should just let me use that last remaining watch," suggested Winston.

"You can't. Too much power will destroy you. In order for you to use another Brave Watch you'd have to delete your data in the black one first. But you can't do that since we don't have it,"

"Well then you have to persuade Captain James. You guys seem to know each other,"

"He's not gonna listen to me. You heard him. I think he has to see for himself how bad Pointcreste would be without the Brave Project," said Ava as she opened on of the nearby drawers and began to work on the 6th watch.

"So then what's the point of making that watch?"

"I'm going to specialize it so that it doesn't have as much power as a normal Brave Watch. Therefore you should still be able to use it while still wielding the black one. Just think of it as a back up or something like that,"

Winston shrugged.

-BMH-

"... And that's how you work the register!" finished Margaret as she restarted the system.

"Hm, that's not as hard as it looks," said Fatima, giving it a good look.

"Don't worry. If something happens I'm here. This place is usually dead during the week anyway," Margaret insisted.

"Thanks Margaret,"

"No problem,"

Mrs. Johnson, the same woman from the first chapter, came in with the same dog. She was wearing some sort of fancy orange dress and a sunflower hat. She looked like she was gonna have a lunch date with her middle-aged lady friends.

"Hello Mrs. Johnson," Margaret greeted, "Fatima, this is Mrs. Johnson. She's a regular here,"

"Hi," said Fatima.

"Oh hello Margaret. Is Winston not around today? That boy is such a sweetheart," asked Mrs. Johnson,

"No he's not actually. But how's Smoogers today?" asked Margaret as she rubbed the dog's back.

"He's fine. Winston wasn't here yesterday either. Is he okay?" asked Mrs. Johnson.

"Um, I'm sure he's fine Mrs. Johnson. I guess I'll take Smoogers for now if that's okay?" asked Margaret.

"Of course. Oh what a beautiful pink bracelet you have Margaret."

"Thanks Mrs. Johnson. It's nothing. Really. Hey Fatima, wanna go for a quick coffee run? Here, get something for the both of us. It's on me," smiled Margaret as she handed Fatima some money before taking Smoogers from Mrs. Johnson.

"Oh okay. Thanks Margaret,"

-BMH-

"So how's the watch workin' out?" asked Winston.

"I... I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know! You're the one who-"

The door to the lab suddenly opened. The two turned around to see Gabriel standing with a pouting face. Behind him were a few of Pointcreste's soldiers in their navy green uniforms with suitcases in their hands.

"Gabriel?" said Ava as she stood up.

"I'm- I'm really sorry guys," apologized Gabriel with his eyes staring straight at the floor, unable to see eye to eye with the people he felt he betrayed.

"Gabriel, it's okay. That's not important right now. We need those watches back,"

"I can't..."

Ava looked at Winston.

"Winston, say something," said Ava hoping for his cover, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Captain James Lemur ordered me and these guys to seize all paperwork and technology related to the Brave Project. All Brave Project related technology is now to be under the ownership of Pointcreste Defence." replied Gabriel.

"What garbage are you saying?" asked Ava, trying to understand Gabriel.

"Read it and weep," smirked one of the soldiers as he handed Ava an official letter marked with an official stamp from Corinth.

All the soldiers entered the lab and inserted all the blueprints and paperwork into the numerous briefcases including the watch Ava had worked on.

"Why are you doing this?" cried Ava, while being sneaky and dropping the unfinished 6th watch into her pocket.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to, but Captain James has ordered me to," replied Gabriel, still unable to make eye contact.

Winston and Ava watched helplessly as the soldiers continued to clear the lab of all the Brave Project work. After they finished they headed out. Gabriel turned around and began to approach the exit.

"Gabriel," began Winston, "Is that what you're always gonna do your whole life? Follow orders? Let other people make the call for you?"

Gabriel stopped, sighed and took a deep breath before continuing his exit.

In just a matter of minutes, all the work related to the Brave Project had been taken away. Winston and Ava stood helplessly in a much emptier lab. Ava cried as she fell on her knees. Winston kneeled down and tried to comfort her.

"It's not over. Just like you said right? Next time they attack, Captain James will understand,"

"You're right," said Ava as she tried to smile through the tears, "so what can we do now?"

"It's almost noon. Let's go get some lunch. Then we can take it from there. What do you say? It'll be my treat," suggested Winston.

"All right,"

-BMH-

"Okay fish knights. You know the plan. Remember not to screw it up. We must follow Siren's plan for now," ordered King Neptunous, speaking to an army of the sea creatures.

-BMH-

"Okay, a large coffee with cream and sugar on the side for Margaret and just a hot chocolate for me. This should be good,"

Fatima held the tray of both drinks in her hands as she made her way back to Animal Sitters through town square.

"Lisa!" yelled a little boy as he chased his friends.

The group of kids almost made Fatima stumble.

"Damn kids!" she squealed as she regained her balance.

A couple of the girls were scared.

"It's okay, we'll protect you from that bully," yelled one of the boys.

"Urgh," grunted Fatima as she continued to make her way.

A lightning bolt went off and the clouds began to turn gray once again.

-BMH-

"Oh no. I'm starting to get confused. I don't know if it's really supposed to rain these days or if it's just another sign of those fish things," said Winston looking out the window from inside a nearby cafe.

Suddenly numerous screams of people could be heard from outside.

"I guess that answers my question,"

"We should check it out,"

"Damn children move out of my way!" yelled Fatima as she placed her free hand on top of the cups, preventing any drinks from spilling. This was a completely different Fatima.

"Mommy! Can you help me find my mommy?" asked a little 4 year old boy.

"No, get away!" said Fatima as she tried to avoid the child.

All the citizens tried to flee the town square while the fish knights caused more chaos.

"There they are," pointed Ava.

Fatima turned around to see Winston and Ava arriving at the scene. She then turned back to the little boy, drowning himself in tears.

'Damn it,'

"Grawwww!" yelled one of the fish knights, attempting to grab Fatima from behind.

"Just get away," said Fatima as she uncapped the coffee and threw it at the knight. She finished it off with a kick to the chest.

"I'll help you find your mommy," insisted Fatima, looking up at Winston and Ava, making sure they were still there.

"Help me!" yelled another child.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'll help you too," said Fatima.

The Pointcreste Defence soldiers had finally arrived.

"Those same weapons? When are they gonna learn?" sighed Ava.

"Ava watch out, I think that's Fatima. I think she's trying to protect all those kids," said Winston as he rushed to Fatima's aid.

"All right,"

"Fire!" yelled the soldiers uselessly trying to fire at the fish knights who were by now immune to the sound of gunfire.

The fish knights jumped up on the soldiers and started to feast on the guns.

"Send back up!" cried one of the terrified soldiers.

A few jeeps with soldiers came to reinforce the soldiers. Captain James was on one of them sitting in the front seat.

"What are they doing?" said Ava, asking herself.

"You found my son!" cried one of the moms taking back the 4 year old child.

"Um no problem ma'am," smiled Fatima.

"Fatima!" called out Winston, rushing to her.

"We have to get these kids to safety," she commanded.

"Right, let's go. The defence soldiers won't be able to handle these guys much longer," said Winston grabbing Fatima's wrist.

Fatima held one child in each hand.

"Don't worry guys," she reassured.

"Miss, why are you acting so differently?" asked one of the children.

"What? What are you talking about at a time like this? Let's go!"

"Fire!" commanded Captain James, ordering his reinforcements to shoot another round.

After finishing the first round of guns, the fish knights jumped onto the jeeps and began to tear away on the metal.

"My goodness, what else are these things capable of?" said Captain James, trying to fight the fish knights off the vehicles.

The effort was useless. The bullets from the guns did not seem to penetrate the knights' armor one bit and after the jeeps had been reduced to scrap, they went after the weapons.

"Here, the kids should be safe," said Winston bringing Fatima and the two children to Ava.

"Winston, bring the kids inside the restaurant," said Ava.

"Right, come with me," he responded, bringing with him the children into the restaurant the two had lunch in.

"Wha- what can we do?" asked Fatima.

"I saw the way you handled those children back there. I gotta trust you with this," said Ava pulling out the last remaining Brave Watch she had sneaked out of the briefcase before giving it up to James.

"Wait, what is all this?" asked Fatima.

"It's a Brave Watch. As you can see, Pointcreste Defence program is pretty much useless whenever these fish things attack. The Brave Project actually puts up a fight but everything's been taken away. This is the only thing I have left and out of everyone here, I think you're the most qualified,"

"What about you?"

"I can't explain that right now, but you can do it,"

"I- I can try..."

Fatima quickly wrapped the watch around her wrist and pressed the larger button.

_"Brave Power Activated!"_

'Wow, I didn't even have to tell her how to activate it. Impressive,'

After a glow of white aura, Fatima revealed herself in a similar pink spandex suit with a white trim and skirt, with a helmet also similar to the other two BraveMen.

"It's amazing, BravePink," said Ava in awe.

"What in the world? I thought I took it all from you?" said Captain James trying to catch his breath.

"Captain, now you'll see why we need the Brave Project," said Ava as she made sure his eyes were on Fatima.

The fish knights turned to Fatima and attempted to jump onto her.

"Not this time," she smirked as she leaped into the air, bounced on one of the knight's chest plate and did a roundhouse kick to another behind her.

One of the knights tried to attack her from behind but she turned around in time and pushed him away. She then flipped forward and planted her shins on the knight's shoulder with her feet around it's neck and flipped him over her, landing on it's back.

Another fish knight punched her in the chest causing her to cough for a moment or two. After a quick recovery she tried to jump kick the enemy but when it grabbed her foot, she countered and kicked him in the chest with her free foot.

"Call for Brave Kix!" yelled Ava.

"Brave Kix!" yelled Fatima.

Her feet and shins began to glow white before revealing platinum pink shin guards and chunky metallic footwear. She kneeled down and turned the dials on the outer side of both footwear.

"What the- what's that?" asked Winston coming back from the restaurant, "Unbelievable,"

_"Level One: Brave Hurricane Selected,"_

"Time to finish you guys once and for all!" smiled Fatima as she jumped up into the air.

_"Aim and fire!"_

Fatima spun around numerous times in different angles kicking all the remaining fish knights in all kinds of areas. Her movements were so quick the scene looked similar to some sort of wind storm. All the fish knights turned bright white before disappearing into nothing.

"Brave... Pink?" repeated Captain James, standing up after the attack.

"You see captain? We need this kind of technology to make sure nothing stops Pointcreste from reaching its destination. Why can't you understand that?"

"I... I guess you're right," said Captain James, frustrated with his own mistake.

-BMH-

"Are you serious?" said Margaret on the phone with Winston.

"It's just gonna be maybe 30-45 minutes! I have to get the other watches back from Pointcreste Command Center. Please just stay a little longer," said Winston, walking down the main hallway with Ava and James.

"I can't believe this," said Margaret, hanging up the phone.

Winston placed the phone back into his pocket and he continued down the halls with James and Ava. The two entered a restricted chamber with metallic walls, a tiled floor and cylindrical shaped lights. Winston looked around in amazement. The command center wasn't a place that many residents got a chance to see. The three reached a half opened life-sized vault.

"That's weird, this place should be heavily guarded," said a shocked James as he quickly paced ahead of the two and pushed the vault door wide open.

"Oh my god," he said in shock.

"What? What is it?" asked Ava as she caught up to the captain.

The vault was a square shaped room filled with small rectangular drawers with different files. The whole room had been ransacked.

"I think someone was trying to search for something," said Winston, finally catching up to the other two.

"Which drawer is it in?" asked Ava in a hurry as she stepped inside looking all over.

James walked in and opened one of the bottom drawers in the right side of the room where he had placed the documents earlier.

"The documents; they're all gone," he said in disbelief.


	5. Episode4: Brave Start Part 4

Again, thanks for the reviews! I'll keep trying to improve. I guess I should work on trying to describe through actions rather than just telling. I really wanted all my rangers to be flawed in a way. I think I did a good job of showing Gabriel's flaw, but Fatima's and Winston's might be a bit harder to. In the past I've been told in other fics that I've just had too many main characters in the beginning so I really wanna establish these 3 before introducing the remaining ones.

Hope you all enjoy and thanks again for reading! =)

1x04 – Brave Start Part 4

"What do you mean they're all gone?" said Ava as she pushed James aside and took a look.

"Wait," said James as he closed it and opened the one beside it.

Inside was a yellow watch shining in the room's bright white light. Further inside the drawer were the blue and black models.

"It's still here!" Ava exclaimed, picking up the watch in excitement.

"But how?" asked James.

"Whoever stole the documents must have assumed everything was in that drawer. I placed the red one in that same drawer too. As soon as they found what they were looking for, they didn't think there would be more in the next one," guessed Winston, crouching behind them trying to get a view.

"I guess that kinda makes sense," said Ava, still frustrated as she grabbed the watches and handed Winston the black one.

"Wait, there's something more in the other drawer," said James pulling the previous one completely open to reveal a ripped sheet of line paper with a single word on it.

"I don't get it," said James handing it over to Ava.

Ava's eyes widened as she s tared on the sheet of paper. It had, _"I know the truth",_ scribbled with pencil on it.

"I- I don't know either. Any ideas Winston?" said Ava hesitantly handing the paper to Winston.

"Don't ask me. I wasn't the one who came up with this Brave stuff," said Winston, taking a glance at it, then handing it back to Ava, "So what do we do now?"

"I think we should meet up with Gabriel and Fatima and discuss our next move," said Ava, tucking the paper into the back pocket of her pants.

"I guess you guys can use our war room," suggested James.

"War room?" asked Winston.

"That's just what we call it. It's usually where meetings are usually held when there's only a few people partaking,"

"I appreciate it," thanked Ava.

-BMH-

At the war room:

"It's- It's nice to meet you Fatima," smiled Gabriel, trying not to stare at the lady in front of him.

"Same here," smiled Fatima offering to shake hands. "Is Margaret okay with this? She seems to be spending an awful lot of time at Animal Sitters,"

"Uh, don't worry about it," said Winston with a faint smile, knowing he'd have to deal with the inevitable sooner or later. He could see it right now: Margaret yelling his name out in anger in the empty animal facility.

Ava entered through the automatic door holding a clipboard and all three BraveMen took a seat on a black 4-wheeled chair. Ava tossed the blue watch to Gabriel who almost dropped it before making a quick save.

"So what's the situation?" asked Fatima.

"Well so far we've been under attack a few times since leaving Corinth. We still don't know what but when they do attack next, it would be best to get some sort of sample to know what we're up against. As you all know, Pointcreste's defence system has been pretty much useless in this sort of crisis and it seems the only option we have left is the Brave Project. All three of you own a Brave Watch: black, blue and pink, while the yellow one I have here has yet to be claimed," began Ava, showing the three the yellow watch.

"What about the red one? Have you fixed it yet?" asked Winston.

"Unfortunately the red watch has been stolen along with all the documents and blueprints involving the project. However I have been working on a 6th one. Unfortunately because all the blueprints have been stolen, its creation has been put on hold indefinitely,"

"Is it still usable?" asked Fatima.

"I... I don't know and therefore no one is going to use it. Brave technology has the power to be so strong that it could destroy the user if not used correctly,"

Gabriel's eyes widened as he looked at his watch.

"Don't worry Gabriel, I've spent a long time on those five. You're not gonna die," insisted Ava.

"Oh, okay. That's refreshing," he said, now looking down at the floor beneath him.

"So what do we do until then?" asked Winston.

"We just live our lives normally. As long as we know what we must do next, everything should be fine," replied Ava.

"Finally! Time for a bath then!" Fatima exclaimed.

Everyone paused and gave her a blank look.

"I mean, I'll see you guys later," she added as she quickly.

"Gabriel I need to talk to you alone," said Winston signalling for Ava to leave.

"Oh well you look at the time! I better get going!" exclaimed Ava as she made a haste exit.

"Do you mind if we talk while on the way to my room? Jackson's making me do his share of paperwork... yet again," suggested Gabriel.

"Yeah," agreed Winston.

The two men left their seats, exited the war room and headed down the hallway. The facilities were a number of buildings connected to each other through indoor bridges. The dorms were all the way at the other side of the facilities. It was gonna be a long walk.

"Winston I'm really sorry about what I had to do earlier I had no contr-"

"Gabriel that's what I'm worried about,"

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"I just think you're letting yourself get taken advantage of," added Winston.

"No one's taking advantage of anyone. I'm fine,"

"Dude, you said it yourself. That Jackson guy is making you do _his _paperwork. You don't need to do anyone's work for them. You gotta step up!"

"But I'm- I'm afraid," Gabriel said disappointingly.

"Of what? C'mon man, we're teammates now. You can rely on me,"

"I just... I just don't want... people to get mad at me,"

"I guess I kinda understand, but honestly, sometimes you gotta stand up for what you think is right. You can't keep letting other people tell you what to do man,"

"Well aren't you telling me what to do right now?" asked Gabriel.

"Uh, well, that's one way of looking at it I guess but-"

"You know what Winston? Things are fine the way they are for me right now. I don't see why you're trying to change it. I have a lot of paperwork to do tonight so I guess I'll just go ahead."

The two had made it to Gabriel's dorm just in time.

"I'll see you later," said Gabriel as he walked inside, letting the automatic door close behind him.

"Damn it Winston," he said to himself, leaving the facilities.

-BMH-

"Your highness, there's three of them now!" exclaimed Dimitrious.

"Don't worry Dimitrious. All three are still amateur and inexperienced. Plus, Neris' plan has already been set into motion. It's only a matter of time now," said Neptunous, finally standing up from his throne and approaching and open window.

"So what? You're just gonna let her have all the fun?" asked Dimitrious.

"No, of course not, I'm setting up a little something for them, For the mean time I guess I could send up another Aqualien (Aqua + Alien) to keep them busy. If they can't beat him then they're surely not ready for what I have for them. Hahaha," he laughed staring outside at a bunch of fish knights constructing what seemed to be a maze.

-BMH-

"Seriously, how much longer are you gonna keep on doing this?" asked Margaret's friend Nicole, who was keeping her company during the slow-business day.

"I don't know," replied Margaret, burying her head in her arms on the front counter.

"Well at least you're getting paid extra right?" said Nicole.

"I guess so,"

"See? And what are you getting paid to do? Nothing!" she added patting Margaret's shoulder from across the counter.

"But I like him. How are we supposed to become closer if I never see him? I mean we are watching a movie tonight at my place but I guess it's not one of those things that happen frequently,"

"Set a date or something,"

"Yeah like that'll work, he'll probably be too busy saving the world or something," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. So how's Richie?"

"The little boy from the children's hospital? He's okay I guess. I'm still really worried for him. He's still really sick and we still haven't found a match for a blood donor... All right, well here comes Winston. I better get back to Richie," smiled Nicole as she turned around and greeted Winston on his way in.

"Bye," waved Margaret.

"Hey Margaret," greeted Winston.

"Sorry, do I know you?" she replied jokingly.

"I'm really sorry but I'm here now. You can go home," smiled Winston.

"Thank goodness. So I'll catch you at my place later for movie night?"

"Sounds good,"

"All right. Well I'm just gonna go get my stuff," said Margaret heading to the crew room.

Winston took off his jacket and sweater revealing the signature Animal Sitters light green t-shirt. He sat down and looked at his watch. 3pm. He'd only have to work a three hour shift before closing the store. He opened one of the thick binders on the desk and pulled out the receipts.

"I guess I'll start recording all the customers today," said Winston pushing the top of a pen.

It only took a minute before his phone began to rang. He pulled it out and looked at the Caller ID. It was Ava. He shrugged before pressing the 'talk' button.

"This is Winston,"

"Winston, there's trouble at the dock. Another fish monster has appeared again,"

"Ugh, All right. Have you contacted the others?"

"I'm on it. I'll catch you later. And don't forget to try and get a sample of that creature."

Winston hung up and turned around to see Margaret with her coat and bag in her arms.

"Did you hear?" Winston asked.

Margaret shrugged.

"I guess I should take this off," she said unzipping her jacket while rolling her eyes.

"Let's just close the place now,"

"We can't. There's still a couple animals back there. I guess movie night is also out of the question. Just go," insisted Margaret as she sat on the empty seat beside Winston.

"I'm sorry," Winston apologized as he left the store.

-BMH-

_"Alert! Alert! There is trouble at the docks. A-squad report for duty" _called the lady on the intercom.

Everyone at Pointcreste Command Facilities dropped what they were doing as soon as the alarm went off. James, who was supervising the colony's pilots, quickly called for A-squad. As soon as they reported at the command center, James began to instruct them on what to do when he noticed Gabriel walking by and called him over.

"Gabriel, we've been recently working on new weapons to hopefully fight off those fish things but I'd still like to have the Brave Project on standby just in case. These laser launchers are still in beta mode but with most of our rifle resources depleted, we gotta do with what we have," he instructed.

"Yes sir!" saluted Gabriel.

"Carry on,"

"Looky here. The captain must be running out of good men to send Alexis into a mission that doesn't involve local patrolling," laughed a soldier who passed by Gabriel.

Another man joined him in laughter. Gabriel looked down as he continued to make his way to the nearby docks and tried to focus on how to defeat the monster.

"Alexis, if you get in the way, there's no promises I won't shoot you," the man continued.

"Yeah man, any of the people here are obviously worth more than you. And don't forget that paperwork is still due tonight," added another.

Ken Dorschner and Mike Jackson. Just two of the countless people who knew how to mess with you, the latter always making Gabriel do extra paperwork. They laughed together as they picked up their laser launchers from experimental bay.

While waiting, Gabriel recalled what Winston had told him.

_"I just think you're letting yourself get taken advantage of,"_

Gabriel's heart sunk while he realized his epiphany.

_"Sometimes you gotta stand up for what you think is right,"_

He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. After a moment he opened his eyes and made his way to Dorschner and Jackson.

"Hey you!" he called out in a deep confident voice.

"Alexis, what in the world are you saying? Shut up and help us quickly distribute the laser launchers," ordered Jackson as he and Dorschner took a seat beside them.

"S- sorry," Gabriel quickly apologized as he grabbed a couple of launchers and handed them out.

"Could you please help?" he asked.

"Uh... no? We gotta rest our energy for the battle," replied Dorschner.

Gabriel's heart sunk deeper than any ocean. He ignored the situation telling himself there were more important things at stake than his search for some sort of respect.

-BMH-

_"Level 3: Brave Duo Shot Selected,"_

"Here, take one!" called out Winston, tossing the extra blaster to Fatima.

Both had already transformed and faced against Servantis, who looked like the cross between a human, fish and mantis. His voice was high pitched with a screeching sound added.

Fatima grabbed the other Brave Blaster and they fired together with a pink beam circling over Winston's black beam. Servantis jumped and dodged the shot and landed on Winston, pushing him down on his back.

"Mwuahaha!" Servantis laughed as he clawed Winston's chest, shooting sparks out of the suit, while hearing him yell in pain.

"Brave Kix!"

Fatima jumped up and attempted to side kick Servantis. He noticed and grabbed Winston by the leg and threw him onto her.

Both fell on the ground with sparks flying out and their suits releasing smoke.

"Where's Gabriel?" Fatima moaned as she got up.

_"Level One: Brave Hurricane Selected," _called the weapons as she turned the dial.

She dashed and leaped into the air kicking Servantis from all directions. Servantis was caught in the hurricane of kicks until the last hit blew him a meter away. Fatima approached him and stepped on his chest.

"Who're you working for?" she demanded.

"The only thing here that ain't workin' are your moves!" laughed Servantis as he grabbed her shin and threw her onto a wall.

"Fatima!" yelled Winston as he made his way into hand-to-hand combat with Servantis.

Servantis blocked all his punches and kicks before twisting his arm and pulling him close.

"What now BraveBlack?" he laughed.

"Stop right there!" yelled Dorschner, who appeared feet away from the scene with Gabriel, Jackson and the other soldiers behind him.

"What's this? Pointcreste defence to the rescue? Or should I say Point-_less_ defence? Hahaha!" laughed Servantis.

Servantis shot lasers towards the soldiers. They quickly rolled out of the way causing the lasers to blow up a couple crates behind them.

"Take this!" yelled Fatima kicking Servantis in the back, causing him to let go of Winston. He stumbled onto the concrete ground and landed on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay guys, let's do this!" ordered Dorschner.

"Laser launchers ready!" alerted Jackson.

All the soldiers picked up their laser launchers, rested them on their right shoulder and wrapped their right arm around it, all in synchronized order.

"Aim and fire!" commanded Dorschner as he pulled the trigger.

A huge shining red beam shot out of all the nozzles and heavily wounded Servantis.

"Ugh! What is this new weapon of yours?" cried the monster as he fell on his knees.

_"Level One: Brave Shot selected"_

Winston combined the two separate blasters and pointed it at Servantis.

_"Aim and fire!"_

The blast was a direct hit and Servantis' hands broke his fall.

"You... haven't seen the last of me!" he groaned as he glowed white before disappearing.

"Did... did we do it?" Fatima asked.

"I think so, great job," smiled Winston as the two high fived.

Gabriel watched from behind the soldiers.

"Well that was easy. We didn't even need you Alexis," laughed Dorschner, "C'mon guys, let's head back," he ordered as the group left leaving Gabriel standing alone, looking down.

"Gabriel," called Winston as he ran up to him, "Hey were you here all this time? We could've really used your help back there,"

Gabriel looked up at Winston.

"It seems like you guys too did just fine without me,"

"Don't tell me you're gonna leave us and do that paperwork you were talking about earlier," said Winston as he took off his helmet.

"I'm- I'm sorry," Gabriel apologized as he turned around and caught up with the rest of the soldiers.

Fatima carried her helmet on her left hand as she made her way to Winston. She placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"I just don't get him," he said shaking his head left and right.

"I'm stumped," she added.

"Oh man, I just realized, we didn't get a sample of that monster thing," said Winston, only realizing now.

"Don't worry,"

"Ava is gonna kill me,"

-BMH-

It was late in the evening when Winston quietly returned to Animal Sitters. Margaret had closed the store so he was forced to find his key to the front door. He closed the door behind him quietly and looked at Margaret, who had fallen asleep on the front desk with her head resting on her folded arms. The radio was on but was faint. It played music from a lite rock station. He grabbed a bag of chips from the crew room and quietly returned to the main room, turning off the radio. He pulled out his iPod touch and took a seat beside Margaret. He placed an earbud on her right ear and placed the left one in his and turned it on.

Margaret woke up to the sound of the movie playing.

"Winston?" she said sitting up from the desk.

"Sorry, it's the best I could do,"

Margaret smiled faintly.

"Chips?" asked Winston offering the bag to Margaret.

"I guess you're forgiven. And I bought these by the way," she said opening the bag.

"Thanks," smiled Winston.


	6. Episode5: Soldier Within

Thanks again guys for the reviews. I usually have a hard time whether to use a dash or the triple dots, so I'll try working on that =)

LoL okay I won't do anything like that anymore. I just didn't wanna throw random terminology in the reader's face. Thanks again, I'll be sure to try and simplify the action scenes a little more so that it doesn't get too wordy.

EDIT. Fixed that mistake. Ahhh so embarassed T_T don't know how I missed that in editing.

5 – THE SOLDIER WITHIN

"How dare you come back without destroying the BraveMen!" yelled Neptunous.

The two were talking in the main throne room with Servantis kneeling down on the red carpet, before his king.

"Your highness! I don't know what happened! You told me that the Pointcreste defence weapons were useless! Why were they able to damage me?" demanded Servantis.

"It seems as if they've been 'upgrading' their tactics lately. Don't worry, those humanoid weapons are no match for what we have,"

"What about those BraveMen then? Why can't we just destroy them if their humanoid weapons are no match?"

"Because the Brave Project was not created by any ordinary human being. We've had no idea what this Brave stuff is capable off. Pointcreste on the other hand has a very, open- if you may say, system. It will be useless for them to find a way to destroy us,"

"I see,"

"We're just gonna have to, say, fix you up a bit," smiled Neptunous deviously.

-BMH-

"It's obvious she likes you," said Nicole.

Winston had finally taken a full shift at Animal Sitters, giving Margaret some time off. He leaned forward on his elbows behind the front desk. It was another slow day at Animal Sitters 4 U.

"Does she?" he asked.

"Yeah! Margaret doesn't know what to do so just ask her out on a date or something,"

Winston nodded leaning back on his chair.

"Well I gotta go, I'll see you later," she said taking off with her dog.

"Bye,"

A couple minutes after she left, Ava came in once again with the same silver suitcase with the remaining Brave technology inside.

"Do you wear anything else besides lab coats?" asked Winston.

"Since when did you care? I am technically a doctor anyway," replied Ava.

"Whatever you say. So how's the search for that red watch going?"

"I haven't really been searching. I've also halted the development of the sixth watch. I'm more determined to find a candidate for the fourth Brave Watch. I think that's more important right now,"

"So found anyone?"

"Not really. I've gone around but Pointcreste only has so many people to choose from," she said taking a seat.

"All right, so... what do you need from me?" Winston asked.

"I was thinking maybe Margaret could do it," suggested Ava.

"Margaret? Uh I don't think so. You saw how she reacted the first time those fish things appeared. She's a nice girl but I don't think she can fight them off to be honest."

"All right well if you can find someone else then let me know. We'll never be able to witness the Brave Project's true power without all five BraveMen together," said Ava standing up and leaving.

"All righty. I'll see you later," Winston waved.

-BMH-

Gabriel opened the door to his dorm. It was a small rectangular area with a small twin bed to the left and a study table and cabinets to the right. The whole hallway shared a public bathroom used by all the dorm residents in that area. Walking inside, he shrugged while taking off his uniform, revealing a plain white v-neck. He sat on his chair and proceeded to do Jackson's paperwork.

_"You can't keep letting other people tell you what to do,"_

Winston's words began to run through his head. Gabriel took a deep breath before starting again, trying to forget what he said.

_"You gotta stand up for what you think is right,"_

Winston closed his eyes and placed his hands on his head.

"This is ridiculous," he said to himself, getting up and falling on his back, on his bed.

After staring at the ceiling for some time, he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

_ Gabriel woke up on a lush of green grass. He sat up and looked around. Beside him was a large grey rock that was as high as his knee. Otherwise, there was nothing but sky and grass around him. No trees. No buildings. Nothing._

_ 'Where am I?' he thought to himself, standing on his two feet._

_ He walked an endless path looking around for something different. After thirty minutes he saw the same rock he had left earlier._

_ "What the... what's going on?" he asked himself constantly turning around._

_ Suddenly Servantis appeared randomly out of thin air and clawed Gabriel's chest leaving three vertical rip marks on his white shirt._

_ Gabriel yelled as he fell on his bum. Servantis attempted to punch him in the gut but he quickly escaped, rolling to his left._

_ "I thought we destroyed you!" he said standing and backing up._

_ "Obviously not!" Servantis laughed as he shot lasers from his eyes causing an explosion to appear behind Gabriel as he fell on his back._

_ "That's it!" said Gabriel pressing the large button on his Brave Watch._

_ "Brave Power Activate!" and within moments, Gabriel was suited up in blue, ready to go._

_ "Brave Shield!"_

_ Gabriel spun the dial to level two._

_ "Level two: Brave Handle Selected"_

_ A long handle descended from the bottom of the shield, turning the piece of armor into a hammer-like weapon. Gabriel slapped Servantis with the shield sending him soaring into the air and landing on it's back. Servantis leaped back onto the air and jumped on Gabriel, forcing him on the ground. He tried to claw him in the chest again but Gabriel held his weapon in front of him trying to block the claws. Gabriel kicked Servantis away and stood back up. Gabriel tried to give Servantis another good whack. The creature countered and grabbed the top of the weapon and threw it, along with Gabriel hanging on, across the empty field. Gabriel stood up and caught his breath. As he grunted, he tried to stab Servantis in the stomach. Servantis grabbed the top of the shield and tried to push back._

_ "Mwuahaha! You think that will work?"_

_ Gabriel ignored him and continued to yell as he placed more force onto the weapon, breaking Servantis' guard._

_ "What is happening?" he said disbelief as the shield pierced through his hands and into his stomach._

_ Gabriel raised the weapon with its end still lodged in Servantis' stomach and smashed him down on the ground._

_ "No!" Servantis yelled as he turned white._

_ Gabriel removed his helmet._

_ "I did it. What now?" he said looking around._

_ The setting remained unchanged. Gabriel turned back to Servantis. The creature suddenly began to transform. It shrunk into a familiar human being._

_ "J- Jackson?" Gabriel said in disbelief._

_ Jackson, in uniform, stood up and smiled deviously at Gabriel._

_ "What is it?" Gabriel asked._

_ Jackson held his two hands in front of Gabriel with the palms facing up. A huge light appeared and quickly dissolved, revealing a stack of paper on his hands._

_ "Paperwork... do my paperwork," he said in a monotone voice._

_ "What? No! I'm already doing it!"_

_ "Paperwork!" he said in a louder tone pushing the paper onto Gabriel._

_ "Get away!" yelled Gabriel as he turned around, only to see Dorschner with another stack of paper._

_ "PAPERWORK!" he exclaimed, pushing the papers onto Gabriel._

_ "No!" Gabriel wept, backing up, only to back up into Jackson, forcing more paper on him._

_ "No! No more paperwork!" Gabriel cried._

"No! No paperwork!" Gabriel cried as he woke up from his nightmare. He sat up from his bed and could feel the sweat on his forehead. The first thing he noticed was Jackson's unfinished paperwork.

"No!" he said burying his face into his pillow.

"Seriously!" he snapped, getting up and sweeping all the papers off the desk with his two hands.

-BMH-

"You told him to what?" asked Margaret in disbelief. Margaret and Nicole were at the latter's house, watching a movie in the living room. The walls were painted navy green and a large flat screen TV sat on top of a match shelf. All the slots were filled with numerous DVDs. They sat in a beige colored couch while enjoying a bowl of popcorn. Between the two was a glass coffee table with a white dove in the middle. The two were watching a romantic comedy.

"It's not like you were gonna do anything! So expect him to ask you on a date any time soon," said Nicole in excitement.

"Honestly Nicole, I don't know if I should thank you right or dump this water on your head," said Margaret, taking a sip of her drink.

"After the results of the date, I'm sure you'll be able to make that choice,"

"All right. So if it goes bad, expect to be wet," laughed Margaret.

-BMH-

The following day, at the Deep Ocean Palace Throne Room:

"Servantis, the upgrade is complete. Are you ready?" asked Neptunous.

"Yes, your highness,"

"Excellent and don't come back unless all three are destroyed,"

"Yes, your highness,"

-BMH-

Winston's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw Ava's name. He glanced at Margaret and she looked back.

"Go..." she said in a tiring voice.

"Sorry," Winston apologized as he took the call.

"There's trouble at the docks again,"

"I'll be there. What about Fatima and Gabriel?" said Winston, quickly leaving Animal Sitters and making his way to the park.

"Gabriel is probably already on his way with the Pointcreste Defence. I'll contact Fatima,"

-BMH-

"All right soldiers, same tactic again. The laser launchers have been recharged. Do your best," instructed James.

"Yes sir," said the soldiers in sync.

The group made their way to the weapons before heading out.

"Remember Alexis, don't get in the way. We don't need you," smirked Dorschner.

"Yeah, you just listen to us and we'll tell you what to do," added Jackson.

"Whatever," said Gabriel quietly.

-BMH-

Servantis appeared out of thin air at the docks. To his left he saw a lady kissing a man wearing a sailor's outfit.

"Hey there little lady! Would you like an apple cider with your sea-sider? Mwuahaha!" laughed Servantis as he shot lasers out of his eyes towards the couple.

The couple screamed in horror, evacuating the docks, followed by all the other sailors and workers

"Stop right there!" yelled Winston, the only man running in the opposite direction, towards the docks, still in his Animal Sitters uniform.

"You again?" said Servantis.

"You won't get away!" yelled Fatima coming from another direction, wearing a towel over her body and a separate one wrapped around her hair.

"What are you wearing?" side remarked Winston.

"Sorry! I was in the middle of a bath!" she remarked.

"I hope you didn't forget your Brave Watch,"

"Nope," she smiled, flashing her wrist to Winston.

And with the press of a button, the two geared up and ran into action. The two attempted to go into hand-to-hand combat with Servantis, suffering a light struggle. After a couple minutes he was able to push them down onto the ground.

"Brave Kix!"

"Brave Blaster!"

Within seconds, each ranger's respective weapon appeared.

"You want to play with those toys again? Mwuaha!" laughed Servantis shooting lasers from his eyes again and knocking the Brave Blaster out of Winston's hand.

_ "Level 1: Brave Hurricane selected," _

Fatima spun in the air kicking Servantis from all directions.

"That won't work on me this time!" he laughed, grabbing one of Fatima's legs and throwing her onto a crate. She gasped for air before getting up for another round.

"Not finished yet?" asked Servantis shooting lasers from his eyes, exploding the crate behind Fatima.

"You again?" said a voice.

The two rangers, along with Servantis looked at where it came from. The Pointcreste defence soldiers had arrived again.

"You won't be able to take me this time," said Servantis.

"We got you once, we'll get you again," Dorschner insisted.

"Laser launchers, aim and fire!" yelled Jackson, signalling for the team to fire.

"Reflect shield- on!" called Servantis as a glossy see through coat of paint appeared on his skin.

The paint reflected the beams and the soldiers ended up injuring themselves. The explosion of the crates behind them was strong enough to force them off the ground, some landing on their backs and some on their stomachs.

"What happened?" cried Dorschner in pain.

"I don't know what went wrong!" added a random soldier.

Leaving his weapon on the ground, Gabriel slowly stood up

"Alexis what are you doing?" Jackson asked, barely able to get a word out of his mouth.

"Alexis don't be stupid! If all our fire power didn't work on him, what makes you think the force of a single soldier will?" Dorschner asked.

Gabriel closed his eyes.

"Stop trying to be a hero and go get help if you can get up!" ordered Jackson.

Suddenly, Winston's words started to run through his head again.

_"Sometimes you have to stand up for what you think is right. You can't always let other people tell you what to do,"_

"Get away!" yelled Dorschner, still lying on his back, barely able to move his right hand.

"But I am help," Gabriel said quietly but loud enough for all the soldiers to hear.

Gabriel pulled up the right sleeve of his uniform and pressed the large button.

_"Brave Power Activated!"_

"So the third one has finally revealed himself?" smirked Servantis as he once again shot lasers from his eyes.

"Brave Shield!" yelled Gabriel as the armor appeared in his hands and held it in front of the wounded soldiers.

"What? Gabriel is... what?" said Dorschner in surprise.

_"Level 1: Brave Spinner Selected"_ yelled Gabriel spinning the dial to 1.

Spikes appeared all over the edge of the shield.

"Eat this," he said throwing the shield like a frisbee.

The weapon sliced through Servantis' stomach before coming back to Gabriel like a boomerang. Servantis paused, unable to move a muscle. Suddenly a red line circled Servantis' stomach before a black liquid began to spill out. The monster's top half fell backwards, eventually glowing white and then disappearing.

"A- Amazing," said Jackson in awe.

"Gab you did it!" cheered Fatima, hugging the blue warrior.

Winston approached the two of them.

"I knew you had it in you man," Winston smiled, shaking Gabriel's right hand and patting each other's back.

"Thank you," said Gabriel in return.

-BMH-

The next morning...

Gabriel had finished getting ready in the morning and headed to the command center. In his hands was the stack of paperwork Jackson had made him complete.

"Aw Gabriel, man, you didn't have to-" Gabriel shoved the stack of papers in Jackson's hand.

"From now on you start to do your own paperwork," he said in a solid confident voice.

"Gabriel we're trying to-" began Dorschner.

"And you. You will stop treating me like crap when you couldn't even do anything yesterday. Got it?"

All three men paused and looked at each other.

"Uh... yeah. Whatever you say man," said Jackson.

Dorschner nodded in agreement.

"Good," said Gabriel giving the two men a smile before approaching James for the day's schedule.

-BMH-

Winston opened the front door of Animal Sitters and there Margaret sat as usual, staring at the crossword puzzle she had been working on. Winston closed the door behind him. Margaret finally noticed him, giving him a faint smile before going back to what she was doing.

"Hey Marg?"

Margaret once again looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I- I was wondering if- if you wanted to go catch a movie sometime? Or dinner? Or something like that?" he asked hesitantly.

Margaret stared blankly, caught off guard, as she tried to process in her mind what Winston had just said.

"Well?" he persisted.

"Um- Uh- yeah of course!" she smiled standing up and hugging Winston.

"Great," Winston smiled.


	7. Episode6: Black in Conflict

Thanks for the reviews. I definitely appreciate both of your inputs =).

I'm glad Gabriel's character is being well received. I'm definitely glad I took the time to focus on three, rather than having the core 5 in the beginning. I also started to like Gabriel a lot more than I thought I would while writing =).

I tried to cut down on the "..."s and the "-"s this time around.

I hope you'll like this chapter's action scene. Those are always the most difficult to write since It's so hard for me to describe =(. Anyways I'm also glad you enjoyed that little Fatima moment there. All I can say is that in this story, there's a purpose to everything so watch out :D

1x06 – Black in Conflict

The front door to Animal Sitters 4 U opened and Mrs. Johnson quickly entered. Her long purple dress blew in the strong winds as she struggled to get her and Smoogers inside.

"Hi Mrs. Johnson," greeted Fatima, leaning back on a chair, feet on the front desk and eyes on a fashion magazine.

"Oh, hi Fatima. You seem a little too comfortable there," said Mrs. Johnson, unimpressed with the new employee's behaviour.

"Oops," said Fatima, turning red as she quickly sat up properly.

"I know Winston is never here these days but I know Margaret's taking all his shifts. Where's she?" she asked curiously, handing the leash over to Fatima.

"Actually Winston and Margaret are on a date together," Fatima replied.

"Oh my god! Really? Thinking about it, they actually look good together. Or at least that's what I think. Anyway, I'll be back by 6pm tonight. Bye Fatima," said Mrs. Johnson, heading out the door.

"See you later,"

Fatima placed Smoogers in one of the back rooms in a play pen with dogs, similar in size. The walls were painted a plain light blue color and the floor, covered with plain white tiles. An assortment of toys were scattered all over the floor for Smoogers and the two other dogs to play.

"Smoogers, your friends are here! Go play with them," said Fatima placing Smoogers inside the pen, quickly running around chasing the other dogs.

-BMH-

"I really think Margaret should be the fourth BraveMan," said Ava.

Ava, dressed in a suit and lab coat and Gabriel, dressed casually in jeans and a white shirt on his day off, were alone in the war room, sitting across from each other.

"What's stopping you?" asked Gabriel.

"Winston doesn't really think it's the best idea," Ava replied.

"Well I too don't think Margaret is the best choice but honestly, we can't really find anyone who's up to it in such a short time. Who knows when we'll need a new comrade?"

"I guess,"

"And you know what? You created the Brave Project so it should be your call,"

"I don't think you should be going as far as to say that,"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing,"

"Anyway, I'm sure there are many qualified soldiers to choose from here at the facilities,"

"There's no time to go through each soldier to find a suitable one. Plus, after what you guys did to my lab, there is no way another soldier from Pointcreste defence is getting there hands on this,"

"I'm really sorry about what I did. I still feel bad about it," apologized Gabriel.

"It's okay. That was then, this is now. You're a different person now."

-BMH-

"This is so nice!" smiled Margaret skipping around the gigantic shopping centre. The building consisted of two ovals connected at one end. The building had 4 floors and had numerous shops around the edges of each oval while the center was cut open like a donut and had a water fountain that sat on the ground floor and reached all the way to the ceiling.

"I've never really had the time to look around the colony! I can't believe I've been missing out on this!" she continued.

After leaning on the balcony of the second floor, she began to twirl to the mall music. Her orange floral skirt swaying in the direction she spun.

"Do you really have to do that?" complained Winston who was not too far behind, both hands carrying a variety of shopping bags.

"This is nice too! Can I get this?" she asked trying on a pair of sunglasses from a nearby kiosk.

"Margaret I already bought you all this stuff and you've worked more shifts than me lately. C'mon," argued Winston.

"Fine, fine," replied Margaret, whipping out her wallet from her white purse.

"Maybe if you went to work more often this wouldn't happen," she giggled.

"Yeah," responded Winston in a daze.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" asked Margaret.

-BMH-

Nicole walked in with her golden retriever by her side. She stretched out her lower lip blew some of her black hair out of her face. She wore a pink shirt and some white shorts.

"Hi, I'm one of Margaret's friends. I'm a regular. I'm just here to drop of Rocko for the day," she greeted, bringing her dog up to the front counter.

"I see," said Fatima, quickly putting away a few items inside a nearby drawer.

Nicole noticed a black stain on some of the papers and a sterling silver table knife with a dried black substance on it.

"Oh my god. Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Oh this? Yeah! I must be having the worst luck ever. Earlier I tried cutting an apple but there must have been some weird stuff in it. Then a few minutes before you came, my pen exploded," she smiled, wiping her hands with a black hand towel.

"Aw. I hope your day gets better. Well I guess I'll leave Rocko with you then until later," smiled Nicole handing over the leash to Fatima.

"I'll see you later," said Fatima, watching Nicole walk out the front door.

-BMH-

"Aquator, how is the creation of the maze coming along?" asked Neptunous.

The king entered the sandy construction site where thick walls of colored stones were being stacked on top of each other. Different seaweed and a variety of plants filled the rest of the structure. Construction was carried out by the fish knights.

Aquator, turned around and greeted Neptunous. The Aqualien had the body of a shark and the head of a stingray. Two tiny set of arms as well as a pair of legs were attached on both sides of the body. Aquator's tail ended with a ball of spikes, similar to a mace.

"Excellent, your highness. We are currently on schedule,"

"Good. We must continue to distract the BraveMen while Neris carries her plan and while we continue working on this surprise for them,"

"Who is next?" asked Dimitrious, who approached the two from behind.

"Send in Samox the Salmon," suggested Neptunous.

"What? He's useless at this point! He's weak against-"

"Don't worry. With that woman keeping the black ranger preoccupied, Samox should be at least be able to get rid of the other two,"

-BMH-

_"Jessica!" yelled a young man at the airport._

_ He helplessly watched the love of his life carry her luggage into security. She paused, turned around and smiled at him._

_ "Kevin, I'm so sorry. I'm sure we'll see each other again," she said quietly, turning back and continuing what she was doing._

_ Kevin was at the gym when he found out his girl was leaving. Still in his sweaty grey gym clothes, he had made it in time only to watch her walk away from his life. Jessica reached into the pocket of her long beige spring coat, pulled out a tissue and wiped her tears._

"Kevin, chase after her," cried Margaret, shoving popcorn from the brown rectangular paper bag into her mouth.

Winston turned to her and smiled, placing his right hand around her shoulder. She felt him do so and leaned in closer.

-BMH-

Later that day:

"Yay, you're here! I can finally go now!" smiled Fatima noticing the evening shift employee making his way inside the store.

After he had settled down and returned to the front counter, Fatima quickly grabbed her belongings from the crew room.

"I have to go meet up with someone. Take care!" she smiled on her way out.

"Bye!" waved the employee.

Fatima took a yellow checkered cab to Pointcreste Facilities and made her way to the war room where Ava had rested her head on the table, sleeping.

"Ava, I'm here! Where's Gabriel?" she asked, taking off her coat.

Ava slowly sat up and yawned, stretching her arms.

"He's sleeping at his dorm. Let me give him a call," she said, slowly taking out her cell phone and giving him a call.

While she did that, Fatima opened her yellow bag and revealed an enclosed test tube with a dark liquid inside. She waited for Ava to finish.

"He's on his way," said Ava.

"I guess I'll start then. This is what I was able to get," smiled Fatima.

"What's that?" asked Ava, taking the test tube and holding it at eye level, observing it from all sides.

"A blood sample I was able to get from Servantis,"

"What? But how?"

"I was able to get it after Gabriel's shield sliced through the monster,"

"I see," said Ava, unconvinced.

-BMH-

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to have dinner! Ever since Pointcreste set sailed, I've yet to really go around the colony but I've always been told that Oceanview Restaurant is the best dining experience we have! Thank you so much Winston!" she smiled.

"I thought you'd like it,"

"I don't want tonight to end. I don't wanna go to work tomorrow,"

"We're working together tomorrow though,"

"Are we? Life is just getting better and better!" she smiled as Winston pulled out a chair for her to sit.

The restaurant had an outdoor beach theme happening. The hardwood floors, the blue skies, the tropical clothed staff and the Hawaiian music in the background all contributed to the experience.

-BMH-

"So when are we gonna find out what we're going up against?" asked Gabriel, who had just been informed of Fatima's findings.

"Not long now. Excuse me," pardoned Ava as she picked up her ringing phone from her pocket, "Yes, this is Dr. Ava Wu. Right now? Where? The park? All right I'll let them know,"

Ava hung up and turned to the two BraveMen.

"What is it?" asked Fatima.

"Trouble at the park. Another one of those fish-looking monsters,"

"We're on it," said Fatima.

"Okay. I'll contact Winston,"

-BMH-

"Look at all these couples spending the evening together at the park! Time to attack!" yelled Samox as he led an army of fish knights to the scene.

The park was filled with lush green grass, coniferous and deciduous trees, a small baseball field and a toy playground.

The Samox was a human sized walking orangey-pink salmon with brown boots and a long white bone for a weapon. His teeth were triangular shaped and appeared when he spoke. The citizens began to scream, shout and run as the creature and his army attacked.

"Aw c'mon," Samox laughed destroying benches and field equipment with his bonestick, "Is there anyone to challenge me?"

"Stop right there!" yelled Gabriel, arriving with Fatima to the scene.

"Mwuahaha! You'll have to get through my minions first!" he smirked as white orbs of light descended from above and morphed into an army of 10 fish knights.

"Gabriel, ready?" asked Fatima.

"Let's do it!" And with a press of a button, Gabriel and Fatima morphed into action.

-BMH-

Winston's phone rang, revealing Ava's name on the caller ID.

"It's Dr. Ava. It could be trouble,"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the other two can handle it right?"

"I don't know," said Winston, staring at the vibrating phone.

"Even if it is a fight, you told me how well Gabriel changed during the last one. He and Fatima should be able to handle them both, right?"

"I... I guess," shrugged Winston, pressing the red phone button and placing it back in his pocket.

-BMH-

Gabriel and Fatima took separate directions into a pool of knights and began to fight their way to Samox, who continued to wreak havoc among the citizens and buildings.

"We have to hurry," said Gabriel, grabbing a fish knight's head behind him and flipping him over, landing on another one in front of him.

"I'm trying!" assured Fatima, kicking a fish knight on her left, another on her right then finishing it off with an elbow to each.

One of the fish knights grabbed Gabriel by neck and raised him up.

"Ugh!" he choked, placing his hands on the knight's.

He quickly stepped on the knight's chest and flipped backwards, releasing the knight's grip.

"Brave Shield!" he yelled before pushing the knight onto the ground with it.

He kicked another knight on the ground and slammed the shield down on him, jumping on top of it. The knight exploded and a green thick liquid squirted in all directions. Still standing on the shield, Gabriel kicked one of the knights out of the way and leaped up onto the air and tackled another down.

"Brave Kix!" yelled Fatima, constantly kicking the knights one at a time.

_"Level 1: Brave Hurricane Selected!"_

Fatima leaped onto the air and spun into a tornado, finishing the rest of the knights.

"Good job," smiled Gabriel as the two rangers regrouped, "what now fish breath?"

"Not so fast!" Samox laughed, pointing his bonestick at the two rangers, shooting lasers out of its tip.

Gabriel was unable to block the attack from both of them in time. The two fell on their backs and groaned in pain. Gabriel tried to raise his head up but Samox placed the top of his bonestick on Gabriel's helmet and pushed it back down. He proceeded to step on his stomach causing Gabriel to cough.

"Gabriel!" cried Fatima as she pressed and held on a third button on the watch, opposite to the two morphing ones.

"Ava where's Winston!"

"Quiet you!" ordered Samox kicking her in the gut, causing her to release the button.

-BMH-

Winston's phone rang again, once more revealing Ava's name on his caller ID.

"I have to take it," said Winston, still holding his fork on his left hand.

"I'm sure it can wait, right?"

"No, it can't!" he said in a loud enough tone that everyone else in the restaurant turned their heads to them, including the musicians, who stopped playing in the middle of their song. All eyes were on the two.

"I've had enough of this," said Margaret, grabbing Winston's wrists with each hand. Always dumping your shifts on me, breaking movie night and never even seeing me. This is the first time I've gotten to hang out with you since this brave stuff started and now you're just gonna ditch me?"

"Why are you being so selfish?" asked Winston, no longer attracted, as he shook them off.

He shook his head in disappointment, grabbing his jacket and headed towards the exit.

"If you leave now, you'll regret it forever," she begged.

Winston stopped to show he had heard what she said, but quickly continued to exit, signalling his answer.

Margaret stood still, body halfway across the table when she had grabbed Winston's wrists. She slammed one hand down on the table as she finally cried out all tears she had kept inside of her.

-BMH-

"And again!" laughed Samox, repeatedly hitting the two helpless warriors back and forth.

"Stop right there," yelled Winston, already in costume, "I knew I smelled something fishy!"

"What? What's this? Neptunous said I'd only have to fight two of you!"

"Neptunous? Is that who's behind all this fishy stench?" asked Winston.

"None of your business! I guess I'll have to destroy you too!"

"Not so fast! Brave Blaster!" he yelled as the weapon appeared in his hands.

Turning the dial to number 1, he shot the creature in its chest.

"Ahh!" he said, stumbling on his knees.

He pointed the bonestick and shot lasers out of them but Winston quickly threw Gabriel's shield in front of himself, preventing any damage. He slowly looked over the shield to see Samox staring right at him. Samox laughed as he grabbed Winston by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Useless," he said as he threw Winston against some of the playground equipment.

_"Level 2: Double Brave Shot selected"_

Winston barely had any strength to turn the dial as he gasped for air. Samox walked over to him holding the bonestick on one hand and slapping the end of it onto the palm of his other hand. He stopped right in front of Winston and turned him over with his foot. Winston suddenly got up and pressed the nozzle of each blaster into Samox's chest. Holding down the trigger, he ran forward as Samox followed, running backwards, taking every shot until he finally fell on his back.

_"Level 2: Brave Handle!"_

Gabriel held his shield by the long handle up high in the air before dropping it onto Samox.

"Neptunous you lied!" yelled Samox before glowing white and disappeared.

"Is it over?" asked Fatima, joining the two men, still heavily breathing.

"Looks that way. Should've burned him. Nothing tastes as good as grilled fish," said Winston as he fell on his hands and bum.

-BMH-

"Unbelievable! The black ranger ended up choosing to help his friends instead of the girl! Because of that they destroyed Samox!" said Dimitrious in worry.

Dimitrious and the king were back at the throne room.

"Don't worry, because of his decision, he's lost a close friend,"

"So?"

"Slow steps my young apprentice. Slow steps," he replied deviously.

-BMH-

Winston entered through the front door of Animal Sitters. Already in uniform for the job, he walked by the front desk to see Fatima playing around on her cellphone.

"Hey Fatima," he said walking into the crew room.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Wait, Fatima?" he said in confusion as he returned to the front desk.

"Wait a minute, I thought I was working with Margaret today," said Winston.

"Actually, she called me late last night and told me that she couldn't work today,"

"Oh," said Winston, recalling what she had said that previous night.

"Actually, she stopped by earlier and left a letter of resignation,"

"What?" asked Winston in surprise.

"I'm Sorry,"


	8. Episode7: What was Once Our Home

1x07 What Was Once Our Home

"She doesn't want to see you," said Nicole.

Winston stood in front of Nicole's front door. He could see Margaret in the living room, sitting on a beige couch with kleenex in her hands, trying to avoid eye contact with him. He could hear the occasional sniff as well. Despite the hot weather, Winston wore a beige hoodie-cardigan and dark blue pants.

"Please! I just gotta talk to her real quick," begged Winston, feeling the phone in his pocket vibrate.

"I'm sorry Winston but I really think you should go now," apologized Nicole as she closed the door in front of her and returned to the living room to console her friend.

"Damn it," said Winston, picking up his phone.

Nicole gave Margaret another box of kleenex.

"What do I do now?" asked Margaret.

"Don't worry, there are lots of other boys,"

"But Pointcreste is only so huge! I don't have many options," whined Margaret.

"Seriously Margaret, just don't worry. Do you wanna come see Richie with me at the hospital?" suggested Nicole, taking a seat beside Margaret.

"I... I guess that'll help me take my mind off Winston for a bit," agreed Margaret.

-BMH-

The three BraveMen and Dr. Ava were having a discussion at the war room. The three rangers were sitting around the table while Ava stood in front of her seat with a few documents in her hand enclosed in a black folder. Gabriel was in his Pointcreste uniform while Fatima sported a loose t-shirt and short shorts, her hair still wet from her bath.

"So, I tested the substance that Fatima brought in," began Ava.

"And?" asked Winston.

"There's nothing in the database, or anything remotely similar to that DNA,"

The three rangers sighed in disappointment.

"So what now?" asked Gabriel.

"Winston recalled how that last monster said something about Neptunous. Well it turns out that name comes from a myth. I had no luck trying to find anything on the internet but Fatima was able to find an article. I printed you all a copy," said Ava, handing Gabriel and Winston a copy, and Fatima the original.

"Ridiculous! So you're saying this myth is real?" asked Gabriel.

"Well, with that monster mentioning Neptunous' name. We can only assume..."

_before the defeat of Venjix. . . _

_ "Honey, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Lady Ursuler. The obese mermaid and her husband King Neptunous adored their new palace from the outside. Its shining golden bricks and its variety of colorful coral plants created a sight one would not want to miss. Lady Ursuler's bottom half was a dark shade of glimmering purple with a spike for a tail rather than a pair of fins. Her wrists as well as her collar were wrapped around with a variety of brightly colored stones. A white tiara sat on top of her white Sailor Mercury hairstyle._

_ "I'm glad you love it," smiled Neptunous, holding his wife close to him and planting a kiss on her cheek. _

_ "How's the back honey?" asked Ursuler._

_ A young, slender mermaid swam from the side of the palace. Her golden locks swayed with the water's motion, her fair skin, glistening in the shining sun. Her bottom half was enveloped with sky blue shiny scales._

_ "Why it's amazing Mother! I can tell Father placed a lot of thought into its construction," she smiled in excitement._

_ "Yes, I made sure to choose a place with clean water so that your mother can continue to live happily,"_

_ "Oh honey, don't worry about my skin condition,"_

_ "But I must! The doctor said that living in dirty water is extremely harmful to you and could be potentially life threatening,"_

_ "Now dear, let's not wreck the nice atmosphere,"_

_ "Of course! What am I talking about? Let's go inside!" said Neptunous happily, swimming towards the front entrance._

_"This is nice," smiled Neptunous, shoving a fork full of food into his mouth._

_ His family of three were at the dining room, enjoying themselves a vegetarian meal. The table was built of stone and had a red cloth over it. Each member sat on a jewel encrusted chair of rubies and sapphires. _

_ "Ariella, dear, how do you like our new kingdom?" asked Neptunous to his daughter._

_ "Everyone is nice," she replied quietly._

_ "That's good,"_

_ As the family ate their dinner, Dimitrious, just one of many guards at the time, stood watch and smiled Ariella, who noticed and smiled back at him._

"Okay, reading this again, I've just realized how stupid this sounds," said Fatima placing down the papers on the table and sitting back on her chair.

"You're the one who found it. And it's the only thing you or I have been able to find about what we're fighting against," said Ava.

"It does sound a bit..." paused Gabriel, unable to find a word to complete his sentence.

"And it does have dialogue too... It seems so..." added Winston.

"Fake," finished Fatima, "I regret showing this to you. This is so pointless,"

"You never know! We might find Neptunous' weakness or something," said Ava.

"Let's just keep reading," suggested Winston.

"Good idea," smiled Ava.

"Can we start somewhere more exciting?" asked Fatima as she picked up the papers and skimmed through them, looking for a place to start reading.

"Ah! How about here? When the Power Rangers defeated Venjix?" suggested Gabriel, pointing to a spot on one of the papers.

"Why not?" said Ava, flipping through the pages, finding the correct spot.

"Okay, so back to where we were," said Winston.

_ "Oxygen levels normal" said one soldier, holding a machine in his hand that gave him readings, as he stepped out of the Dome City of Corinth._

_ "All clear," said another,who followed him outside._

_ "This is gonna be great. We're finally gonna be able to start living outside Corinth again," said the first one._

"And then the next part is about them rebuilding and stuff," said Winston.

"Wait! Let's not skip this. Look at the next page," said Gabriel

"Yeah, yeah," added Fatima.

_Neptunous woke up one morning and sat up from his bed. He yawned as he looked at his wife beside him, who happened to take ¾ of the bed._

_ "Good morning dear," he said placing his hand on her arm._

_ There was no response._

_ "Honey, are you still sleeping?" he asked._

_ Once again there was no response. Neptunous nudged her on her shoulder again. After no luck, he pulled off the blanket to reveal a horrifying site. His wife had turned completely grey and her eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling._

_ "What... what happened?" he asked shaking her lifeless body, "Ursuler!"_

_ Suddenly, he heard a large crashing noise outside. Neptunous quickly shoved the blanket off of him and swam to a nearby window and pushed the white curtains aside._

_ Outside, what was once blue water, shining in the sunlight had become dark and grey. Numerous pieces of scrap descended down from above. All kinds of metal, plastic and other fossil fuels fell from a large structure on the surface of the ocean. There were also a number of guards placing their hands on their neck trying to breathe.._

_ "It can't be!" he yelled in rage._

_ "Your highness! Help us!" the guards cried, barely able to get any words out as their gills filled with polluted water._

_ "No! How could this be? Humans? My goodness," he said in rage, "Ariella, are you awake?"_

_ After no response, the king made his way to the other end of the upstairs corridor, passed the knight statues and the checkered floors, the stone railing and the red rug, and pushed open the once-golden ten feet sized doors. Neptunous swam near his daughter. She too had suffered the same fate as her mother._

_ "No! My baby!" he wept holding her in his arms._

_ Suddenly, the sounds of scraps crashing onto the bottom of the ocean had stopped and he heard a loud motor turning on from the outside. He gently placed Ariella back on her bed and covered her body with her blanket before swimming outside._

_ By the time he had reached the front yard, the sound of the motor had drastically decreased in sound. He soared to the ocean's surface and saw a huge ship sailing away. It had a grey coat of paint with red lining at the top. The shelter on top also had a red coat of paint and had square windows all around, meters apart from each other. At the very top was a pipe where large trails of smoke blew out onto the sky._

_ "Humans!" he yelled in anger, realizing who had done this._

_ On the ship, two men in plain beige colored uniforms sat outside talking about what they had just done. They both had a matching hat to go with their outfit. One had a beard to go with his tan skin while the other one was more pale and stuck a cigarette in his mouth._

_ "I still don't think we should have tossed all that stuff into the ocean," said Beard._

_ "Well now that Venjix is destroyed, Corinth's dome is pretty useless. No one else is gonna use it," replied Smoke, breathing out._

_ "Still, I have a bad feeling about this," Beard continued._

_ Back at the ocean's surface, Neptunous raised both his hands up in the sky and concentrated. His eyes quickly turned pure white. Suddenly, the tides began to pick up and the ship began to sway from side to side as clouds covered the blue sky._

_ "Yo man! There was no weather report about a storm happening today!" said Smoke, tossing his cigarette onto the ocean._

_ "I know! Let's get inside before it starts raining," suggested Beard._

_ The two agreed and headed inside the main control room. Inside, the captain of the ship stood in his white marine outfit with numerous badges on his chest. He wore a white hat with a black visor to match his outfit. He too had a grey beard and stood with his hands holding each other behind his back. At the front of the room were numerous workers driving and ensuring communications._

_ "Captain, what's the situation?" asked Beard._

_ "I don't know. There were no reports of a storm today. Tage, how far are we from Corinth?" Captain asked._

_ "I don't know! Something is wrong with the radar and compass. It's going all haywire!" said Tage, one of the younger workers behind the wheel._

_ "And I can't seem to establish a communication with Corinth!" added a young lady, working with communications._

_ "What do we do now?" asked Smoke._

_ "We pray," replied Captain._

"I think this is where it gets intense," said Fatima, flipping ahead and skimming through the rest of the story.

"I thought you didn't even wanna finish?" asked Winston.

"I guess I must've forgotten about this part," replied Fatima.

"Wait! Guys! I remember something like this happening," said Gabriel.

"You mean that incident a couple years ago? Right after Venjix was destroyed?" asked Ava.

"Yeah, apparently after Venjix was destroyed, Corinth was left with so much useless technology as well as parts from the dome. They were rendered useless and were afraid that Venjix may return through things like that so they tried to get rid of as much as they could. That way, with minimal technology left, it would be easier for Corinth to monitor and then they could start fresh." explained Fatima.

"Wait. I'm confused. I remember that incident of the ship getting stuck in the storm too but I remember reading that the people on the ship were looking for a new settlement to start civilization. No reports said anything about throwing pieces of the dome overboard into Deep Ocean," said Ava.

"Oh uh-" stuttered Fatima.

"How did you know all that?" asked Winston.

"Uh... someone I know who works at the military. I guess that whole civilization thing was just cover up. Maybe they didn't want people to know they were getting rid of so much technology? Maybe they didn't think people would understand," theorized Fatima.

"Maybe," said Winston, trying to put all the pieces together in his mind.

_With his arms still in the air, and his eyes still pure white, the water behind him began to rise as if a wall of water had risen up out of nowhere. Neptunous began to chant a spell in an ancient language._

_ 'Although this will drain most of my energy, I must do what is needed to ensure my revenge,' he thought to himself._

_ "Oh no. Captain, look at the rearview camera!" said the communications lady, switching the monitor's view from the front to the rear._

_ Captain, Beard and Smoke took their first look at the wall of water Neptunous had created._

_ "What in the world is that?" asked Captain, squinting at Neptunous' figure in the camera._

_ Without a sign, the water timbered down and headed straight for the ship._

_ "Tage! Get us out of here!" yelled Captain._

_ "I don't know what to do!" cried Tage, one of people behind the wheel, in confusion._

_ The mighty tidal waves swept through the ship, forcing it to tip forward. Lots of the water rained on top of the ship and broke through the control room's ceiling._

_ "Life boats!" yelled captain unable to move. He saw Smoke holding on to an open door handle for his life._

_ "Captain!" he cried._

_ "There's a lifesaver still hanging behind you!" yelled Tage._

_ Captain slowly turned around and now the rapids were hitting him face first. He quickly grabbed the red and white lifesaver but when he turned around, Smoke was nowhere in site._

_ "Smoke!" he yelled._

_ "Captain help!" yelled Tage who was pushed against the front wall by the waves._

_ "I'm not losing you Tage!" yelled Captain as he threw the lifesaver to him and held on to the rope._

_ Tage grabbed onto the lifesaver but not before hesitating, unsure if he would make it._

_ "No!" cried a voice to Captain's left._

_ Turning to see who it was, the two witnessed Beard get swept away by the water causing him to sink underneath. That was the last time anyone had ever seen him. The communications lady too had been swept against the front window of the control room. However the glass eventually cracked and broke and the waves washed the lady away._

_ "I'm not losing you!" yelled Captain._

_ "Yes sir!" cried Tage._

_ Neptunous moved his hands from above to forward and then pushed with force. The tides had increased in strength and ultimately, were able to push the lower back of the ship so hard it lifted it forward and fell upside is not known if Captain and Tage had been able to find their way to the ocean's surface._

"That's actually pretty sad," said Gabriel placing the papers down on the desk.

"At least we now have an idea of what we're up against," said Ava.

"So this Neptunous guy wants to destroy all humans because those guys caused his family to die?" asked Winston, trying to put the myth together.

"Wait, how did his daughter die?" asked Gabriel.

"Apparently, Ursuler's condition was passed down to her. They just didn't know at the time that she had it. It wasn't until Neptunous had brought her to some sort of fish scientist doctor guy," replied Fatima.

"How did you know that? That's not even on here," said Ava, skimming through the end.

"Oops! Uh, I'm just guessing. Seems kinda logical I guess," replied Fatima.

"If you say so," said Winston.

-BMH-

Neptunous sat in his throne room, with an image of his family and himself taken right after they moved into Deep Palace.

"That last move may have cost me most of my power, but I'm not done yet. I'll destroy those humans if it's the last thing I do!" he grunted, slamming his closed fist onto the chair's armrest.

To be honest, I was really unsure about this one. It's not exactly PR format... or anything close at all, but I thought it was necessary to include. Hope you all enjoyed =).


	9. Episode8: To the 4th Power

1x08 – To the 4th Power

Neptunous watched Aquator and his construction team continue on their maze project. He watched from the throne room's window, giving himself a great view. He could see steel objects and ladders, drills and other materials. Aquator turned to him and nodded. Neptunous nodded in return.

"Neptunous, we must hurry! The human rangers are getting stronger by each battle! We must stop wasting our monsters!" suggested Dimitrious, who appeared from behind.

Neptunous turned around.

"You don't understand at all do you? They've been weakened. BraveBlack has lost his best friend because of Samox has he not?" asked Neptunous.

"I... I guess so but what do you plan to do next?" asked Dimitrious.

"Don't worry. But for now BraveBlack is distracted by his situation with that girl. Now, we choose who strike next," laughed Neptunous deviously.

-BMH-

"What happened to Margaret?" asked Gabriel.

"I haven't spoken to her since," replied Winston, sitting on Gabriel's bed, leaning against the wall, tossing and catching a palm sized bouncy ball.

Gabriel sat on the chair in front of the computer table, leaning backwards, elbow on the the armrest and his hand holding his head up.

"I see,"

"Yeah,"

"You know, Dr. Ava, really wants her to be the fourth ranger,"

"Ugh, don't remind me,"

"She's talking to her right now,"

The door opened and Fatima came in carrying a tray of three Alfredo pasta bowls with forks. She set the tray down on Gabriel's desk and handed Winston one as Gabriel helped himself to one.

"Smells good!" smiled Winston, licking his upper lip.

"How does it taste?" Fatima asked.

Winston took a forkful into his mouth before covering his mouth and trying not to spit it back out.

"It's so salty!" said Winston, making an unattractive face.

"What are you talking about? It tastes best when it's salty," argued Fatima.

"Yeah, whatever," said Winston, getting up and placing the white bowl back on the tray.

-BMH-

"So expensive!" said a frustrated Nicole, wondering down the streets of Pointcreste Market. On both sides of the road were assorted kiosks of all kinds of items ranging from vases and pots, to good luck charms and other jewelry to express food stands such as fishballs. The area was loud and lively as well. The voices of children playing and adults bargaining could be heard in every corner of the market. Nicole, in light denim ¾ length pants, white T-shirt and flip flops repeatedly looked left and right at all the shops while occasionally smiling at old folks who'd smile at her as they passed by the other way. A good luck charm and pin kiosk caught her attention and she approached it, squatting down to look at the displayed goods.

"Hello," smiled the old shopkeeper, an old Chinese lady sitting on a rocking chair, moving back and forth.

"Hi,"

"What a pretty thing you are. Your hair is beautiful," the Chinese lady complimented, staring at Nicole's pigtails that came out the lower part of her head, just below her ear.

"Oh, thank you,"

"You're welcome. Can I help you find anything today?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a gift for a friend of mine. He's going into surgery soon I think and I just thought it would be nice to give him something to hang on to," Nicole replied.

"This one is nice," said the old lady, reaching out onto the display and grabbing a shiny, metal four leaf clover pin painted green.

She handed it to Nicole.

"It's cute! How much is it?"

"For you? $5,"

"Thank you! I'll take it please," smiled Nicole reaching into her pink hand bag and taking out some money.

After paying, she placed the charm into her bag and continued on her way down the market. Distracted by the kiosks, Nicole accidentally bumped shoulders with a tall man, causing him to drop a white plastic bag he had been carrying. She turned around to see the man, wearing a long dark brown trench coat, black sunglasses and a cap.

"Sorry!" apologized Nicole.

"Watch where you're going," the man grunted in a deep voice as if he had a sore throat.

He rubbed his shoulder with the opposite arm. As he rubbed his shoulder, the sleeve of his arm slid up a bit revealing a wrist of blue scales.

Nicole noticed.

"Sir, are you all right?" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah," he said walking away.

Nicole recalled what Margaret had told her: Margaret's experience with the fish knights on the very first day of the attack.

'Maybe I should call her,' she decided, getting her cellphone out of her pocket and dialling Margaret's number.

-BMH-

"There's no way I can do it. You saw how I reacted the first time those things started appearing," argued Margaret, disagreeing with Ava's plan.

"But I know you can do it. I trust you more than any of those Pointcreste defence people." said Ava, sitting across from Margaret in the war room.

Margaret felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her yellow hoodie.

"Excuse me," she said as she took the phone out of her pocket, revealing Nicole's name on the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Hey Margaret. Is now a bad time?"

"Not really I guess," said Margaret, making eye contact with Ava.

"Okay well remember those fish things you told me about the other day? Well I think I just saw one,"

"Are you sure? Well I'm hear with someone who may be able to help you," said Margaret, handing the phone to Ava.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"My friend. She thinks she's found another one of those fish things,"

"Hello?" greeted Ava.

"Hi,"

"My name is Dr. Ava and I work with Pointcreste. I know this may messed up and I know you don't know me but I need you to follow that thing. Having a corpse of our enemy could help us in our research,"

"What?"

"Please. If you trust Margaret then I'm sure you can trust me too,"

"What are you saying? Don't get her involved!" snapped Margaret, snatching the phone from Ava.

"What?"

"You've already taken the guy I like away from me! I won't let you take my best friend either," she argued placing the phone back on the side of her head, "Nicole where are you right now?"

"Pointcreste Market. I heard. It's okay though, I don't mind,"

"Stop! I'll be right there!" cried Margaret, hanging up and placing the phone in her pocket.

"If anything happens to my best friend, you'll wish you hadn't met me," she added on her way out.

-BMH-

"You better finish it!" said Fatima standing with her hands on her hips.

"No way! It's salty to the max," complained Winston, taking out the vibrating phone from his pocket and turning on the speakerphone button, "This is Winston,"

"It's Ava. One of Margaret's friends has spotted one of the fish creatures at Pointcreste Market. You three better go check it out,"

"We're on it," said Winston, hanging up.

"Seriously?" whined Fatima.

"You heard her," assured Winston.

"Let's go," added Gabriel,

-BMH-

Nicole watched from afar, keeping her distance. The man aimlessly walked down the street. He eventually turned to an empty alley corner. All around were bricks, an olive green dumpster and litter all over the edges where the walls and concrete met. Nicole stopped right at the turn and slowly took a peek. The man seemed to be kneeling down and setting up something. After a few minutes, he finished and stood back up, revealing a rectangular box with a fuse.

"Is that... a bomb?" she asked herself.

The monster turned around and caught her peeking.

"Who goes there?" he asked, as his hand slowly morphed into a blade.

Nicole's eyes widened. Knowing she had been caught, she stepped into the alley.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I... I..." paused Nicole in a lost for words.

The man smirked and shot two light blue beams out of the edge of the blade.

"Nicole!" Margaret yelled pushing Nicole out of the way and taking the hit.

She cried in pain, falling on her right and placing her left hand on her right arm. Nicole too fell on the ground but was not hit.

"Are you okay?" asked Margaret.

"What's going on?"

"I am Exploda, a bomb apprentice and you are my next victims," he laughed as white circular spheres appeared in his free hand, quickly turning into tiny greyish black bombs.

"Take this!" he grinned, throwing them onto the two girls.

"Watch out!" yelled a male voice.

Gabriel, morphed quickly jumped and landed in front of the girls holding out his shield, lessening the bomb's explosion.

_"Level 1: Brave Spinner selected,"_

Gabriel flung his shield as spikes popped out all over the edges.

"Nice try," laughed Exploda as he held his blade vertically, blocking himself from the attack.

_"Level 2: Double Brave Shot selected. Aim and fire!"_

Winston landed in front of Gabriel and pulled the triggers, launching beams onto the creature. Exploda smirked and kicked Gabriel's shield away, taking all of the lasers.

"Hiya!" groaned Fatima, appearing behind Exploda.

The two proceeded into hand-to-hand combat. Fatima attempted to kick Exploda on his side but he grabbed her leg and swung her away. Gabriel charged towards the monster but on his first punch, Exploda grabbed his fist and pushed it into his chest.

"Explosion defence!" smirked Exploda as his chest turned into high-voltage armor, causing a shock, resulting in Gabriel's suit to spark.

Gabriel stepped back but the creature tried to stab him. Quickly, he grabbed his shield on the ground and held it in front of him. Exploda was able to get him down on his back and continued to try and force his blade through his shield.

"Get off him!" Winston yelled, raising his blaster again, preparing to shoot.

"This should take care of you!" Exploda yelled throwing mini bombs with his free hand.

"And don't think I forgot about you!" he grinned, turning to Fatima and throwing a few bombs at her.

The bombs stuck to their spandex outfit and beeped a few times before exploding on them. The two cried in pain as they laid on the ground. After the smoke cleared, the two were down on their chest. Black marks remained where the bombs had attached on the suits.

By then, Ava had finally appeared.

"All the citizens have been evacuated by the Pointcreste defence," she said.

"Ava what are you doing here?" asked Winston in shock.

"Margaret, you need to transform!" she begged running over to her and taking the yellow watch out of her pocket.

"What? No!" yelled Margaret.

"Want more?" laughed Exploda throwing more bombs, causing the rangers to spark as they moaned in pain.

Ava had fallen on her bum from the last explosion as well.

"You have to save your friends!"

"You do it!" Margaret argued.

"I... I can't explain! But you gotta do it! Just put it on and press the large button and then you'll see what you're capable of," insisted Ava handing the watch over to Margaret.

"I... I don't have it in me," Margaret cried, observing the watch before closing her eyes and wishing that Ava wouldn't force her anymore.

"We have no time for this," said Nicole.

"Huh?" asked Margaret, looking up at her.

She grabbed the watch from Margaret's hands and wore it on her right wrist.

"It's the big button right?"

"Huh? Yeah," said Ava in surprise.

With the press of a button, Nicole's body glowed white before revealing a sparkling yellow spandex suit, complete with the white V from one shoulder down to the belt buckle and up to the other shoulder, the gold "BM" badge on the left chest, and a matching helmet with the same rectangular black visor as the other three. Like Fatima's outfit, Nicole's suit came with a matching short spandex skirt.

Fatima, stunned, froze in her tracks.

"No way," said Gabriel.

"It's complete. The four subordinates of the red leader!" exclaimed Ava in shock.

"Yellow?" said Winston in shock.

"Nicole! Call for your Brave Mace!" ordered Ava.

"I'll try. Brave Mace!"

In her left hand, a cylindrical handle appeared that connected a chain to a metal ball, which appeared in her right hand.

"This is amazing," Nicole said out loud.

She whipped the ball at Exploda and wounded him in the stomach. He stepped backwards and coughed.

"What the heck was that?" he coughed.

He charged towards her, ready to swing his blade. Nicole charged forward and swung her mace, wrapping its chain around his blade. He smirked and pulled her over and kicked her in the stomach with his high voltage leg armor. Nicole fell on her knees.

"Turn the dial to level one!" Ava instructed as Nicole followed.

_"Level 1: Brave Spike selected,"_

Numerous spikes appeared all over the ball. Nicole swung the ball downwards, lodging it onto the ground. With all her power she pulled it out, lifting a chunk of concrete attached to the ball and whipped it at Exploda.

"What's going on?" he said in anger.

Winston shot Exploda from behind causing him to fall on his stomach. He slammed his fist and turned around, shooting more beams against Winston.

"BraveMen, You four can combine your weapons and create the Brave Gunner. One by one, call to assemble it!" commanded Ava.

"All right, let's try it!" said Gabriel.

"Fatima, call for your weapon," said Winston.

"Huh? Oh right. Brave Kix," she said, regaining her focus.

The whole time she had frozen in battle, surprised by Nicole's transformation.

"Time to assemble! The blaster!" began Winston, as his blaster depixelated and disappeared before rexpixelating in front of the four rangers.

"Let's assemble," said the other three.

"The Kix," said Fatima, as the guards to her boots depixelated and repixelated, one on each side perpendicular of the Brave Blaster, making it look more like a bow gun.

"The shield," said Gabriel as his did the same and appeared on top of the of the weapon with with top of the shield on the same end as the blaster's nozzle.

"The mace," finished Nicole as her weapon vanished.

The ball part of the mace repixelated right in front of the nozzle. Gabriel had his left hand on the handle and his right hand on the forearm while Winston beside him had his right hand on the handle and his left on the forearm. Fatima kneeled down in front of Winston and carried the left wing of the Gunner with her right hand. Nicole, kneeling in front of Gabriel had her left hand on the the right wing.

_"Brave Gunner Assembled," _said the same monotone voice from the weapon.

"Aim and fire!" the four yelled as the two women swung their free hand forward, similar to a salute.

The ball flung out of the nozzle, leaving a trail of black, blue, yellow and pink dust.

"No!" yelled Exploda as the blast hit him directly in the chest, causing explosions on and around him.

-BMH-

"What? Four of them?" said Neptunous in surprise, slamming the end of his trident on the ground.

"Sir we must go on the offensive! We can't wait any longer for Neris' plan," suggested Dimitrious.

"Yes, but that doctor lady said the four of the five were complete, which means we can expect a fifth. We must prepare ourselves for it. Then soon one day, my revenge against all humans will be complete," he grinned, looking at a picture of his family.

-BMH-

"Cheers to four!" smiled Winston as the four rangers plus Ava toasted a glass of apple cider.

The five of them sat around the table at the war room and enjoyed themselves. Ava and Nicole chatted while Winston and Gabriel had their own conversation.

"This is gonna be amazing," added Gabriel, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, your weapon is so sick!" agreed Winston.

"Oh stop. I know my ideas are so great and all..." Ava said, blushing from Winston's compliment.

Nicole jokingly rolled her eyes.

"Thank you guys so much," she said.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed now," said Fatima quietly, as she stood up from her seat and placed her glass on the table before making her way to the exit.

"What's wrong?" asked Nicole as the noise quickly died down.

All eyes were on her.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm all right. I promise. Good night," said Fatima with a faint smile as she left the war room.

Once again, thanks to everyone who reads, both those who comment and those who don't, I'm thankful that you guys even take the time to click on my title, out of the 12,600 choices you guys have =)

Anyways, this one is way overdue. It's about time we got the 4th ranger riiight?


	10. Episode9: Girls Be Ambitious!

1x09 – Girls Be Ambitious!

"What is Aquator doing?" asked Neptunous, sitting on his throne with his arms crossed while Dimitrious was down on one knee with his head lowered.

"He is still working on the maze project. Shall I summon him your highness?" he asked.

"No, let him keep working. I want him to finish as quickly possible. But you may summon Scorpedo,"

"Scorpedo?"

"Yes, the poisonous venom from his tail will be able to poison and eventually destroy the citizens of Pointcreste. With him I'm sure we'll be able to take out the BraveMan team,"

"Your highness, if you're trying to take out the BraveMan, why is it necessary for Aquator to work on that maze?"

"It seems the BraveMan are unaware of their greatest accessory. However, after the destruction I caused against that ship years ago, my powers are still too weak to destroy it. That is why I must prevent them from reaching their strongest piece of technology," said Neptunous.

"What piece of technology are you talking about?" asked Dimitrious.

Neptunous waved his hand in a circular motion, creating a circular screen, transmitting a live feed from underneath the colony. Dimitrious' eyes widened. Although he couldn't see the details due to the colony blocking the sun, Dimitrious could see an outline of a gigantic robotic figure secured underneath the colony by chains.

"Unbelievable..."

-BMH-

Early morning at Animal Sitters 4 U:

"I'm Lizzy! From now on I'll be working part time here at Animal Sitters! Nice to meet you!" smiled the youthful, energetic petite girl.

Mrs. Johnson was stunned and her eyes widened in shock as Winston walked entered the store.

"Is Margaret not here anymore?" she asked.

"Margaret?" asked Lizzy, looking up, trying to remember if she knew any Margaret.

"She doesn't work here anymore," he said quietly, making his way to the backroom.

There he found Fatima sitting in the round table in the middle of the crew room, drinking water through a transparent cup. It looked like it had been diluted with some sort of substance.

"Is that... salt?" he asked, trying to observe it.

"Yeah," she said in a faint voice.

"Is everything all right?" Winston asked.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," she replied, placing her hand on her pink watch.

"Do what?"

"The other day, with that bomb guy. I couldn't do a thing," she said quietly.

Winston shrugged and pulled up a seat and sat down beside her.

"You were just shocked. That's all. Dr. Ava wouldn't have just chosen you if she didn't believe in you,"

"How would you know?"

"Well I... uh..."

"I just feel so useless. Even if I wasn't there, you guys probably would've been able to destroy that thing,"

"Don't say that. Without you, we wouldn't have been able to assemble the Brave Gunner,"

"I guess..."

"Just don't think too much about it. You're doing fine on the team,"

"All right. Well I guess I'm just gonna go take a walk and rethink a few things," said Fatima, smiling faintly as she left the crew room.

-BMH-

"Okay Richie, finish your juice now," smiled the Nurse.

Inside one of the dull white hospital rooms was a young boy around the age of 9. He had a silky brown mushroom cut and laid comfortably in his bed wearing light green pajamas. With him was a nurse in uniform, sitting across from him, making sure he was eating. In his tray was a glass of orange juice and a plate with a square slice of lasagna.

"Knock, knock!" said Nicole as she walked inside, dressed in a white skirt and a yellow t-shirt.

"Nicole! Come in," he smiled.

Nicole took a seat on the boy's left while the nurse took his food tray and left.

"How are you Richie?" she asked.

"I'm great. Have you been watching the news lately?"

"Um, I guess. Why?"

"Have you heard of those brave people?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, there's three of them but recently a fourth one was revealed. There's a black, a blue, a pink and a yellow one! C'mon, you should know about them,"

"Oh! The BraveMan you mean,"

"Yeah. Aren't they awesome?"

"I think they are,"

"My favorite is their new member: the yellow one. She's so dreamy,"

"Haha is that so? Well guess what Richie, I got you a gift," said Nicole, reaching into her white purse and pulled out the metal clover pin she had bought at the market.

"What is it? It's so cool!"

"It is isn't it?" asked Nicole as she poked through his pajama shirt and secured it, preventing it from poking his skin.

"Thank you Nicole. I love you," smiled the boy as he bent over to give her a hug.

"Aww, I love you too Richie,"

-BMH-

Ava was walking through the park, thinking about the red watch and the sixth one she had been working on. She recalled the note that had been written to her: _"I know the truth"._

'It can't be. They're on the colony too?' she thought to herself, looking around.

Suddenly a purple liquid shot onto her from the right. She screamed as she fell on her side. She reached onto her pocket for her phone and slowly made a universal call to the four rangers.

"The... park... " she said slowly before passing out.

Standing meters away was a half man half gigantic scorpion. The human part was covered in fur except the face while the scorpion half had brown armour and a tail that could spin like Onyx the Pokemon. At the top of the tail was a sharp spike where the purple venom shot out of.

"Mwuahaha! Run while you can people of Pointcreste," he laughed as he shot poison onto more citizens, causing them to fall in pain and eventually lose consciousness.

"Stop right there!" yelled Winston.

The three others, morphed, arrived at the scene.

"Fish knights appear!" Scorpedo called and with a blink of an eye, about nine of them appeared.

"Holy mackarel!" said Winston.

"Did you really have to say that?" asked Gabriel.

"Whatever, let's take these guys!"

Gabriel ran left while Nicole took right and Winston headed forward.

"Brave Mace!" yelled Nicole as the weapon appeared in her hands.

She swung it in the air like a lasso before throwing it around a knight's neck and whipped him into the air, landing on another one. She turned around and quickly kicked another who tried to strike from behind. With the ball and chain still wrapped around the same knight, she hurled him across and took out another two.

"Brave Blaster!" yelled Winston.

_"Level 2: Double Brave Shot selected,"_

Winston shot at one before squatting and sweeping the leg of another.

"Watch out!" yelled Nicole as she smacked one behind Winston with the ball of her mace, causing him to fly into the air.

"Thanks!" he grinned as he shot the one in the air multiple times.

"Mind lending me one?" asked Gabriel.

"Go for it," replied Winston throwing him one.

"Brave Shield!"

_"Level 1: Brave Spinner selected,"_

Gabriel quickly threw the shield onto the air before jumping on it, grabbing Winston's blaster and shooting at a number of fish knights.

"So cool!" cheered Winston before Scorpedo attacked him from the side, slapping him with his tail.

Winston moaned as he hit the floor.

"Winston!" yelled Nicole as she began to swing the mace again.

She threw it and wrapped it around Scorpedo's tail. However, the creature was too strong and ended up swinging her around, throwing her onto Gabriel.

"Useless rangers! And now for the finisher!" he laughed as he aimed his tail at all three of them and shot out poison onto them.

"Now that I'm finished with you three, I must search for the fourth one," he said, walking away.

The rangers de-morphed into civilian mode as they began to turn pale and sweat heavily.

"Guys!" yelled Fatima as she quickly arrived to the scene, still untransformed.

-BMH-

"What's happened to them?" asked Fatima.

The three rangers, as well as Ava and countless civilians were at the Pointcreste infirmary. The hospital had already been filled it up with more poison victims.

There had been so many victims that the stretchers were all squeezed inside the white room, limiting any walking space.

"They've been shot at with some sort of poison. However, there is no info of it on any of our past records," said a frustrated doctor.

"Fa... Fatima," said a weak Ava in a weary voice.

"Yes? What is it Doctor?"

"If... if King Neptunous is a mythical creature, there should be some sort of info on this one too."

"Fatima," said Winston as he grabbed her wrist from behind.

"This, this is your chance. We believe in you," he said in a faint voice.

Fatima closed her eyes and focused on what she had to do. She then turned to one of the doctors checking up on the patients.

"Excuse me, is the captain around?" Fatima asked.

"He's at the command center,"

"Thank you,"

_'He's right. I need to get it together and prove not only to them, but to myself, that I can do this. I was meant to be BravePink.'_

"Captain James!" she said as the command center's door opened.

The captain, who was by one of the computers, talking to a subordinate looked at her.

"Fatima?"

"I need to borrow a computer. It may be the key to finding out the cure to this poison," she said as she hurried inside.

"The BravePink? Of course! Dorschner, quickly find her an available one,"

"Yes sir,"

-BMH-

Fatima used the computer in Dorschner's dorm. She quickly opened the search engine and typed in "Scorpedo" onto the search engine.

"Whoa! How do you know the name of the monster?"

"Hm? Uhm... he said it... I guess?" she said trying to dodge the question.

"If you say so," said Dorschner, unable to figure it out.

Fatima scrolled down through the results until she saw one involving the legend of Scorpedo. She double clicked the link and began to read.

"Found something?"

"I think so," she said slowly.

"There," pointed Dorschner on the monitor, "the only way to defeat Scorpedo and to free its victims of the poison is to inject the poison onto Scorpedo itself,"

"Well that's weird, how am I gonna get that thing to shoot poison on itself?" she asked.

Suddenly the alarm began to ring all over the facility and Captain James ran to the two. He held one arm on the door as he tried to catch his breath.

"Fatima! You're our only hope! That scorpion thing attacked again at the dock this time. We tried to fight it off but it was no use,"

"I'll try," said Fatima, getting up from her chair.

As she ran to the docks, she pressed the large button on her watch. A bright flash of pink light appeared before revealing a morphed Fatima.

She finally arrived to see Pointcreste soldiers on the floor, sweating and turning pale. She looked around as the monster was no where in site. She suddenly heard a laugh and looked up. Scorpedo had hid on top of a crate and had shot down more poison from it's tail. Fatima quickly siderolled out of the way.

"Brave Kix!"

_"Level 2: Brave Neon selected,"_

Fatima's foot armor began to glow a bright plutonium pink. She leaped into the air feet first and began to bicycle kick upwards until striking Scorpedo on the chest, causing the crate to shake. They both looked up and realized it was being held by some sort of metal wires wrapped around the crate connected to a crane.

The monster groaned as he regained his balance and Fatima kicked with her left and then right on each side. Scorpedo was able to grab her right foot, attempting to swing her off the crate. Fatima caught one of the metal ropes and hung on, her feet unable to find a place to grip on. Scorpedo slowly approached her and crossed his arms.

"Foolish woman," he said as he raised his tail up and curved the end in order to point it directly at her.

"It can't end like this," she said as she continued to struggle.

"Ah!" screamed Scorpedo in pain as he felt a large sharp object penetrate his back.

Fatima quickly placed her feet on the side of the crate and pulled herself up as Scorpedo aimlessly rampaged around the crate.

"Die!" she yelled as she ran upwards on thin air, kicking Scorpedo in the face with her plutonium kix.

Scorpedo screamed as his tail moved all over the place, out of control. Fatima jumped onto the tip as it continued to wave around.

"That's it!" he yelled.

'I've got it,' she thought to herself.

As the poison began to shoot out, Fatima yelling with all her might she forced the tip of the tail onto the back of Scorpedo's neck.

"No!" the monster screeched as it fell of the crate, landing on it's stomach.

Its head began to increase in size while turning grey until it finally exploded splattering venom everywhere until it eventually ran out. Fatima jumped off and watched as the creature twitched before ceasing movement. It then turned white before disappearing, leaving the lodged weapon on the ground. Fatima bent down and picked it up. It was a red and black axe, similar to the Black Ranger from Mighty Morphin'. She looked at the handle and there engraved on it was _"Brave Project"._

"No way," she said to herself as the soldiers began to get up, cured of the poison.

"I believe that belongs to me," said a deep voice.

Fatima turned around and her eyes quickly widened.

-BMH-

"Those Brave twirps are seriously getting in the way!" yelled Neptunous as he slammed his fist on the armrest.

"I'm sorry your highness! I promise you we will get them next time!" assured Dimitrious.

"Where are the three forms of Neris anyway? I want to speak with them?"

"Your highness, I haven't seen them yet! The last time I saw them was when they were all merged in one form as Neris," replied Dimitrious.

"Then it's time for me to call in another general," Neptunous grinned.

"Your wish is my command,"

-BMH-

Fatima hurried back to the infirmary to see her teammates and Doctor Ava healthy and up on their feet. Nicole quickly ran and hugged her.

"You did it!" she smiled.

Ava, Gabriel and Winston followed with Ava also hugging her and Winston placing his arm around her shoulder.

"See? I knew you had it in you,"

"Thanks guys but that's not all,"

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriel.

Fatima turned to the doorway.

"Come in," she said.

A tall man walked in carrying a brown messenger bag walked in. The bag's strap sat over his peach shirt while the bag itself rested on his ripped blue jeans. On his head was a straw coloured fedora, covering his short brown and blonde hair.

Winston, confused, looked at Ava, then at the man. The other three brave warriors too had no idea and were left with confused looks.

"It's... you," said Ava quietly, "but it can't be,"

"It's about time," he replied with a grin on his face.

Well this, again is long overdue. As much as I don't like doing it, editing takes a while T_T. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one. The action scenes are always hard to describe. I just thought I should note that the scenes with the plutonium kix, just think of wire fu. I tried to convey that image but it was very difficult. Anyways hope you enjoy! The first major arc is soon coming to a close =0. I'm also working on another pr fic but I plan to write a few chapters in advance for this one so that I can start writing the first couple for the next fic. Look out for it!

Oh and to answer, Ava was so insistant on Margaret being the next one because she couldn't trust the Pointcreste ppl after what they did to her lab, and she didn't wanna pick any random civilian to do it. I'm pretty sure I wrote that in a previous chapter but I can't remember which -.-


	11. Episode10: Exposed

1x10 – Exposed

"Who's that?" asked Winston.

Ava didn't respond.

"Maybe this is something we should talk about in the war room," suggested Gabriel.

-BMH-

"Unbelievable! The yellow one only appeared just a few days ago and now the red one shows up?" asked Dimitrious placing his hands on his head, frustrated.

"I know," Neptunous agreed.

"We need a strong monster to take them out! Neris' plan is too slow. Why is she even doing it? I see no point,"

"Once Pointcreste finds out how to destroy us, she will take care of it immediately. I can assure you that," replied Neptunous.

"You mean..." began Dimitrious

"Yes, the Crystal of Fortitude," replied Neptunous.

-BMH-

The four core rangers, the man, and Ava all sat around the table in the war room. The room was quiet and tension could be felt between Ava and the man as he glared at her.

"My name is Tage," introduced the man, finally breaking the silence.

"You're supposed to be dead," said Ava quietly.

"That's what you think," he grinned.

"Wait I'm confused," said Nicole, scratching her head.

"Wait a minute! Your name... it's familiar. The legend! The legend of King Neptunous! You were one of the people supposedly aboard that ship," exclaimed Fatima in surprise.

"So I'm part of a legend now? My, the times sure have changed," Tage smirked.

"How did you survive?" asked Ava, still in disbelief.

"Them," he replied, pointing at the door.

The door slid open to reveal two figures standing in the doorway. One with average height and the other, the size of a 10 year old. The taller figure's tanned skin reflected the shining sun as he pushed up the sleeves of his white henley shirt. Grey dockers rested beneath his ¾ length beige pants. The smaller figure was a robot with a gold flying saucer shaped head with a marquee running around it. Two little balls of white light inside the marquee moved left and right in opposite directions. The machine's gold plated armor shined in the sunlight as well, save for its chest, which was maroon and had a golden thunderbolt engraved in the middle.

"Greetings BraveMan Heroes," the robot said in a high pitched voice, similar to in-Space era Alpha 6, "my name is Alpha 10. Nice to meet you!"

"Is that a robot?" asked Nicole.

"You bet. And that's Aldrian,"

"Hi," he greeted.

Ava turned around. Her eyes widened and she began to sweat as Aldrian and Alpha both found spots around the table to sit at.

"You're so cute!" exclaimed Nicole, amazed that such a creation existed.

"Why thank you," replied Alpha in embarrassment.

"Doctor Ava what's wrong?" asked Gabriel.

"What's wrong is that the lady you call 'Doctor' is a thief," replied Tage.

All eyes except for Ava's shot straight at Tage.

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked Winston.

"Have you ever wondered why your supposed Doctor does not use any of the Brave Watches?" he continued.

Gabriel looked up into the ceiling recalled the first time he transformed and remembered himself asking Ava why she herself doesn't fight.

"I guess I have," he replied.

"Well you see. The Brave Watches only morph you when you wear them. This is because whenever you morph, the back of the watch analyzes your skin cells to ensure that it matches the user who's DNA has been attached with the power. Aldrian has access into the Brave Project in his laptop and has blocked Ava's DNA, preventing the watch from letting her use its power." Tage explained.

Some heads turned towards Ava.

"Wait. And how does Aldrian have access to the Brave Project?" asked Winston.

"Because we made it," Aldrian replied.

"Is... is he telling the truth?" asked Fatima.

"Is he?" asked Winston.

Ava remained quiet.

"Is he?" he asked again, raising his voice.

"But wait! If that was you in that story, how did you survive?" asked Nicole.

"I found my way to the Ocean's surface but it was too late for the captain. Next thing I knew, I was on a beach of some sort. It was there I lived for the next year. It wasn't until recently when Aldrian and Alpha decided to take some time to sail leisurely. I was grateful that they had found me alive, during the day,"

"There was nothing on the news about that," said Gabriel, trying to recall past events.

"After I discovered what Ava had done, I couldn't reveal myself. Not yet,"

"And your family?" asked Fatima.

"They never made it to Corinth in time during the Venjix outbreak,"

"And so what happened after you came back?" asked Nicole.

"After Tage was pronounced dead, my mother who lived in Omega city was sick so Alpha and I had gone to go take care of it. After we returned from the trip, we heard news that a new power had been created in case of another virus or something worse. The Brave Project is what they called it. It was something Tage and I had been working on for the last year," explained Aldrian.

"Aldrian and Ava had been a couple at the time and she eventually gained access to the project. As soon as Aldrian and Alpha left, she was quick to steal it and reveal to the public that she herself had created it." continued Winston.

"But you still had access to the files didn't you?" asked Gabriel.

"But so did she. It was my word against hers. There was nothing I could do at the time," said Aldrian, disappointed in his own actions.

"This can't be true," said Winston, "Ava, tell me it's not true,"

"Aldrian and I were eventually able to disguise ourselves as Pointcreste soldiers and sneak our way into the Defence facility. It was there we took the red watch and where I left the note for you," explained Tage.

Ava gave him a look and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I can't deal with this right now," said Winston, getting up from his chair and leaving the war room.

Ava followed but went the opposite way after leaving the war room.

"We should go," said Tage, looking at Aldrian and Alpha.

"Where are you guys staying?" asked Nicole.

"At the town square, Aldrian runs a cafe. It's attached to his home. That's where our headquarters is for now. Before I leave, may I assume you four are the BraveMan team?" asked Tage.

"Yes. I'm Nicole, that's Gabriel, Fatima and the guy who just left is Winston,"

Tage looked at each of their watches and then their matching faces.

"I see. If something comes up, you know where to find us. Let's go guys," said Tage as he exited the room with Aldrian and Alpha following right behind.

"See you guys later!" said Alpha, turning around for a quick wave before leaving with the other two.

Nicole and Fatima waved while Gabriel smiled faintly.

"So what now?" asked Gabriel.

"It's a lot of info to process. I think we should just let everyone cool off for a bit," suggested Nicole.

"Well then, this calls for a bath!" exclaimed Fatima, leaving the two alone in the war room.

-BMH-

Ava walked alone through the park. She witnessed children playing with the play equipment, elderly couples taking walks together and various birds and squirrels doing their own thing. She sat down on one of the empty park benches and sighed. She slipped her right hand into the right pocket of her lab coat and pulled out the watch she had stopped working on a while back. She fiddled around with it before placing it back inside.

'You've never made one on your own before. There's no way it would work,' she thought to herself.

"Hey," said a familiar voice.

She looked up to see Winston. He gave a faint smile before taking a seat beside her.

"Are you mad?" Ava asked.

"I thought about it by myself. Honestly, whatever happens, I'm still thankful."

"What do you mean?"

"Well without you, I wouldn't be a BraveMan now would I?" said Winston, holding up his wrist, showing his watch.

"I guess. You know that sixth watch? I might be able to use it but I don't know. I've never built one on my own before. Anything could happen," said Ava, taking it out of her pocket again and handing it to Winston.

"Maybe we should get Aldrian or Alpha to look over it," Winston suggested, handing it back to Ava.

"No. I don't want them to block my DNA on this one too," replied Ava.

"You don't know if he'll do that,"

"He will,"

Suddenly, a bright flash occured causing Winston and Ava to lift a hand and shield their eyes as a new monster from Deep Ocean appeared. It was grey shark wearing white plated boxing headgear. It had two arms and feet and wore matching gloves and battle boots. It's eyes were pure black and its mouth was half open, revealing it's spiky teeth.

"Well, well, well!" he grinned.

"What are we? Sharkbait?" asked Winston, getting off the bench with Ava.

"Let me help," she said.

"No. I don't want that watch to kill you. Go call the others while I try and take care of this guy,"

"Okay," she said hesitantly, running out of the way.

"All right, time to make some shark fin soup out of you," said Winston, pointing at the monster.

"Not so fast! Fish knights appear!" he commanded as six appeared, three on each side.

The knights formed a circle around Winston. One tried to slash him but Winston ducked in time and swept it's leg causing it to fall. He kicked one on it's chest and grabbed it's arm, throwing the knight on the ground, landing on its back. Winston bent backwards and dodged another knight's punch and grabbed its arm, throwing it onto one of the other ones on the ground. He punched a fourth knight twice before elbowing a fifth one who tried to grab him from behind. He finished off the fourth one with a kick to the chest. The last knight punched Winston in the gut causing him to cough and place his hands on his stomach. The knight proceeded to kick him in the side of the head, making him dizzy and causing him to lose balance. After regaining his focus Winston grabbed the knight's leg after it tried to kick him again. He dropped his elbow on its shin before throwing the creature on the ground.

"C'mon man, I've been fighting those things for ten episodes now. Is that what your king thinks of me?" asked Winston.

"Episodes? What in the world are you talking about? And my name is Sharking! Not Yourking," the monster groaned.

"Huh? Whatever. It doesn't matter. You're next!" said Winston pressing the large button on his watch.

The flash occured and revealed Winston in his black battle suit, the Silver V from one shoulder down to the buckle and up to the other shoulder, and the gold "BM" badge on the upper right part of the chest. His rectangular black visor sparkled in the sun's rays.

The two engaged into hand to hand combat. The monster proved to be very skilled, excelling in boxing skills. He punched Winston in the gut causing him to bend forward, then uppercutting his chin, sending him to the air before landing on his back.

"Damn it! Brave Blaster!"

_"Level 1: Brave Shot selected,"_

"Aim and fire!" shouted Winston pulling the trigger.

Sharking blocked himself with his arms like a boxer, rendering the beam useless.

"What the-" said Winston in confusion.

_"Level 2: Double Brave Shot selected,"_

Winston spun the dial to the next level and held down the trigger, shooting numerous beams.

"1000 Fist of fury!" the monster grinned.

His hands began to move incredibly fast, punching out all the beams one by one. He zoomed quickly to Winston before punching him in the gut, sending him into the air again. Winston moaned in pain.

"That's enough!" yelled a deep voice.

Winston and Sharking looked at where the voice came from. The four other rangers had assembled with Tage in front.

"Let's do it guys," he said.

They all pressed the large button on their watches, causing them to transform into their battle outfit with their respective colour.

The four charged towards the monster while Winston stood up in pain and stepped back. The monster punched Gabriel and Fatima out of the way before jumping up and kicking Nicole on the right side of her face and kicking Tage on his left side.

"Brave Kix!" yelled Fatima

_"Level 2: Brave Neon selected"_

Fatima spun the dial as her boots begun to glow plutonium pink. She ran onto the air as if she was running up invisible stairs and kicked creature on it's chest. Before she could get down, Sharking grabbed her by the ankle, spun her around and threw her away.

"Brave Shield!"

_"Level 2: Brave Handle selected,"_

Gabriel swung the weapon like a golf club, launching the monster on the air. However he regained control and roundhouse kicked Gabriel to the chest causing him to step backward.

_"Level 1: Brave Spinner selected,"_

The handle disappeared and Gabriel threw the shield like a frisbee as spikes appeared on the edges. Sharking grabbed the shield in the air and his gloves were thick enough to prevent the spikes from hurting him. He smirked and threw the shield back damaging Gabriel and Nicole in the chest.

"It looks like you guys still have a lot to learn. Brave Axe!" yelled Tage as the weapon appeared in his hands. He repeatedly slashed left and right until Sharking grabbed the blade.

Tage, still holding the weapon, smirked and kicked Sharking in the stomach, causing the creature to let go and step back in order to regain balance.

_"Level 1: Brave Bazooka selected,"_

Tage flipped the weapon around as the blade turned dull in order to prevent any injury from holding the weapon. In addition, a fore-end and trigger appeared on the handle. Tage placed his right hand underneath the forearm and loaded the weapon.

"Aim and fire!" he yelled pulling the trigger, shooting a beam in the form of a cannon ball onto the monster's chest.

The monster squirmed around the floor, barely having enough energy to get up.

"What is with this red ranger? I was told they were all amateurs!" he groaned.

"At least finish him off," said Tage to the others.

"Right," said Winston, regaining focus, "Time to assemble! The blaster!"

"The Kix,"

"The shield,"

"The mace,"

The four weapons depixelated and repixelated in position, connecting with each other: the kix's armor connecting perpendicular with the blaster while the shield rested on top. The ball from the mace inserted itself into the blaster's nozzle.

_"Brave Gunner assembled,"_

Winston held the weapon from the left while Gabriel from the right. Fatima kneeled in front of Winston and Nicole in front of Gabriel, both facing forward.

"Aim and fire!" they yelled with the two girls swinging their free hand forward.

The ball shot out and left a trail of the four colors behind.

"No!" cried Sharking as explosions occured all around him.

The creature fell on its back and disappeared after glowing white.

"Is it over?" asked Winston, dropping his side of the weapon, causing the other three to tip to the side.

"Sorry!" he apologized, falling on his bum.

He pressed the small button on the watch, demorphing him as he continued to catch his breath.

Gabriel, Nicole and Fatima did the same as well and the Brave Gunner disappeared.

"We did it!" cheered Fatima.

"Where's the Doc?" asked Winston looking around.

"Good question. Dr. Ava are you there?" Gabriel called out.

Tage smirked as he pressed the small button, demorphing him as well.

"I guess she took the time to make her escape while we were distracted,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Winston, approaching Tage, standing face to face.

"Well I mean since the truth about her has been revealed and that she is nothing more than a criminal, I guess she just decided to book it,"

Winston landed a punch on Tage's right cheek, causing Gabriel to quickly try and hold him back.

"Winston stop it!" yelled Fatima as she tried to help.

Nicole stepped back and covered her mouth with both hands. Tage fell backwards on his butt and placed his hand on the mark.

"Just stop it!" yelled Fatima once again as the two pushed Winston back.

"This isn't over!" Winston shouted before turning around and walking away.

-BMH-

"Perfect! Although they are complete, tension has seem to have escalated between the BraveMan Heroes." said Neptunous.

"But we still lost Sharking," said Dimitrious.

"Yes, a tragic loss it is. But now the BraveMen are as weak as ever. Let us call upon one of the generals to destroy the BraveMen and then we'll regroup with Neris and destroy Pointcreste!" laughed Neptunous.

"It's perfect!" agreed Dimitrious.

Since I posted the last chapter pretty late, I decided to still post this one now so that everything is still on time (according to my outline of the story). Thanks again to all readers! I hope the addition of an Alpha isn't too much. Every character does/will serve an important purpose.

And also, I've been recently watching some old-ish sentai and I realized that at the end of each episode, they'd have some sort of trivia for the viewers so I thought I'd start doing that too! Instead of giving details on arsenal, etc, I thought I'd give some info on the "original" plans or "early" framework of the series.

Chapter10 Trivia:

The original plan for the fanfic had a 5-part start, each introducing one ranger at a time. I thought the idea was pretty neat since they've never really done that before in PR. But then I thought that by the 3rd chapter, with 3 rangers already active, it would be expected/predictable that a 4th and a 5th would appear in the 4th and 5th chapter. So I eventually worked a mini-story line where the first 3 would establish themselves as a team before adding on the 4th and 5th . While doing this, I would kinda "tease" the appearances of the 4th and 5th through descriptions of the potential choices' clothes (ie. I'd sometimes describe Nicole and Margaret as wearing yellow) or having them previously appear as minor characters (Tage in the flashback episode, Fatima applying as a new employee).


	12. Episode11: Remember Bronze

1x11 – Remember Bronze

The automatic door to Ava's lab opened. The place had since been cleaned up and everything had been previously returned to its place after the Pointcreste soldiers had seized the Brave Project documents and technology earlier. There was no sign of the doctor.

"Damn, she's not here either," said Winston, staring from the doorway with Nicole.

"Maybe we should just let her have some alone time," she suggested, placing her arm around his shoulder, comforting him.

"It's been two days," Winston replied.

"Maybe one of Neptunous' minions kidnapped her?"

"We don't know that,"

"She's not replying to any of our messages,"

Nicole called Gabriel and Fatima who were at the park and town square respectively. Both responded to Nicole with no luck.

"Winston, you have to realize that she may not be the doctor she had been claiming to be all this time,"

"If you don't wanna help then you can just leave!" he replied, continuing the search on his own.

Nicole shrugged and walked the opposite direction.

-BMH-

"These so called brave people can't even work together for one second. Even when they're not in battle!" smiled Neptunous, sitting on his throne.

His hands clasped together with his fingertips repeatedly touching each other one by one.

"This is great your highness! What now?" Dimitrious asked.

"We'll send in Gorillazor to finish them off. If they can't work together, they'll never defeat him," the king smirked.

"Your highness!" said a deep female voice.

Dimitrious and Neptunous looked towards the entrance to see a female warrior with pale white skin as if she had drowned. The woman had a gold dragon headplate where it looked like the dragon was eating the warrior's head from the mouth. Two green jewels were encrusted in both sides to represent eyes while tiny fangs were placed all over the visor. In addition, the warrior's arms were protected with gold gauntlets from the elbows down while their body was covered with a chest plate. Her waste and pelvic area was covered with an armored skirt and her legs were protected with boots from the knees down.

"Neris! So it seems you've finally transformed into your three individual forms but where are the other two?" asked Neptunous.

"They will join us soon enough," replied Gold.

"Excellent! Well this next battle should decide whether it's necessary for them to keep working. Gorillazor should be able to take care of the BraveMan," said Neptunous.

"We won't need you," Dimitrious snickered.

"We've got a plan of our own," Gold replied confidently.

-BMH-

"You know, I never thought it would be like this," said Aldrian.

Aldrian and Gabriel were sitting on one of the benches at town square. Aldrian was taking a break from his job, and enjoyed himself a cup of coffee, while still wearing his black and white uniform and brown apron. Gabriel was in his Pointcreste uniform, also drinking coffee. The two observed the different people around the fountain spring at the middle of the square.

"Like what?" Gabriel asked.

"When working on the Brave Project, I always thought of it as the perfect weapon of defence but it's pretty useless if the five chosen aren't getting along,"

"I guess we're not really a team yet," said Gabriel, taking a sip from his cup.

"I guess..."

"But I got a question for you,"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you have a Brave Watch for yourself? Working so hard on those five, one would think you'd make one for yourself,"

"Oh, the materials are really expensive to make. Actually, I intended for the black one to be mine but... it's not like I'm gonna ask Winston to hand it over. I'm sure by now the Brave Project means something to him. I saw him during the argument when Alpha and I first met the group. He seems pretty strong willed and intense and I... well... I'm not that,"

"I... kinda know how it feels," said Gabriel hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Aldrian, help!" yelled a loud voice.

The two looked behind to see Alpha sticking out of the cafe's front door. He too was wearing a brown apron but a shorter one, more appropriate for his height.

"There's a long line!" he said pointing inside the store.

"I'll be there Alpha!"

"You let him help you? Doesn't anyone ever ask about Alpha?"

"Yeah but I just give everyone the same answer. I created him," Aldrian smiled, "I should go help. I'll see you later,"

-BMH-

Ava aimlessly walked through Pointcreste Market with her head down and her hands in her lab coat. She occasionally looked around for anything that might have caught her eye.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," she said to herself, "it's not like I'm using these powers for evil. I'm actually helping out Pointcreste with i+t and protecting the lives of many. If only they'd realize it,"

"Excuse me young lady, I couldn't help but overhear you. Please, let me tell you your fortune," said a mysterious figure wearing purple garments with a lighter shade of purple for a headscarf. The figure sat on its knees behind a crystal ball. The ball rested on a wooden table that was only a couple inches off the ground. She ran her fingers all over the light blue object while chanting in some sort of ancient language.

"Oh don't worry. I have no money,"

"No need. For you it will be free,"

"Really? Okay then. Why not?" she replied, as she approached the fortuneteller and knelt in front of her, staring at the crystal ball.

"Well for this to work, I need to touch something that is of great value to you. Do you have anything I could quickly borrow?"

"Um," Ava mumbled, thinking to herself.

She ran her hands all over her pockets before feeling the sixth watch in one of them. She took it out and looked at it for a few moments before handing it over to the fortuneteller.

"I think this should be all right," the fortuneteller said as she observed the item, "Now begone!"

The fortuneteller quickly rose to her feet and kicked the table and ball onto Ava. The doctor fell backward on her back. She smiled, placed her hand on the garments of her chest and pulled them all off, revealing her purple battle armor and headgear.

"Give me that back!" said Ava as she quickly got back up on her feet.

Purple quickly ran down the alleyway with Ava chasing her from behind

"Stop!" demanded Ava.

The two ran by an exit that was perpendicular to the direction that they were running in. Nicole, from another side of the market, saw the two briefly run by.

"Ava?" she said, running into the alley.

The chase led into a warehouse. No one was inside but there were numerous boxes filled with varieties of food, supplies, etc. Metal stairways were placed in all directions, as well as rectangular windows near the ceiling. Outside, the warehouse was spraypainted with a large 02 on all sides of the building.

Nicole called Gabriel, Fatima and Winston and told them her location before going in.

-BMH-

"Aldrian! Where's Tage?" Gabriel asked rushing in the cafeteria.

The cafe was rectangular shaped with a the front counter in the middle of one of the wider sides. Behind the counters were faucets, a chalkboard with the menu written on it and cabinets with stock ingredients and other supplies. There were different baked goods ranging from breads to cookies on top of the counters and on display on some of the walls. The tables were dark brown and had padded chairs to match them.

"He's downstairs at our HQ. Why?" replied Aldrian who was wiping tables with a white dishrag.

"Another water creature thingy appeared,"

"I will go get him!" said Alpha, opening a door beside the counter, leading to the basement HQ.

-BMH-

Purple and Ava right behind rushed inside the warehouse. As soon as they stepped in, numerous blue colored lasers shot at them both and Purple ended up losing grip of the watch. After the smoke had cleared, the two women looked up to see a large gorilla with spiky shoulder and knee pads and large red eyes.

"Gorillazor? What are you doing?" asked Purple.

"Taking over," he growled, shooting more lasers at the two.

"Stop!" yelled Nicole, finally entering.

Gorillazor knocked her down with more lasers.

"Don't think this is over! Wait 'til Neptunous hears about this!" yelled Purple, as purple flames appeared around her and the female warrior vanished out of the warehouse.

"Where did she go?" asked Nicole, standing up.

Gorillazor ignored her and jumped down, slamming Nicole onto the ground. After getting off her, with his hands still on her clothes, he threw her up high. Nicole transformed midair before hitting the stairs back first. Ava slowly retreated behind some crates nearby.

"Brave Mace!" Nicole yelled.

She tried to whip the ball at Gorillazor but he grabbed it and pulled her over and jabbed his free fist into her stomach multiple times. The last punch sent her up into the air with her back hitting the steel walkways of the second floor and free falling onto the ground. She landed on her stomach and de-morphed.

"Nicole!" cried Ava, coming out of hiding.

Gorillazor took one glance at her and shot lasers from his eyes. She fell on her side on top of Nicole.

"Doctor!" yelled Winston, rushing into the warehouse with his comrades.

"Gorillazor?" said Fatima, seeing the monster.

"How did you know its name?" asked Tage.

"Never mind that now. We gotta take care of this," Winston interrupted.

"Don't tell me what to do," said Tage.

The four quickly morphed and went into hand-to-hand combat.

"Is this the so called BraveMan Heroes? Teammates who can't even get along with each other?" laughed Gorillazor.

He threw Winston off guard and was able to elbow him away. He punched Gabriel in the chest with both fists simultaneously and side kicked Fatima away. Tage was able to put up a stronger fight, blocking all the Aqualien's fist attacks. After the creature gave up, he shot out more lasers at Tage, forcing him away. He smirked and shot more while spinning in a circle, leading the four of them to spark and fall backwards.

"He's so strong!" said Gabriel standing back up.

"Brave Kix!" yelled Fatima.

_"Level 2: Brave Neon selected,"_

Fatima's boots glowed plutonium pink and with the power of wire fu, she glided onto the air while still on her back and repeatedly kicked Gorillazor on the chest before climbing onto him and placing her hands around his neck. The monster choked for air as he looked up at Fatima and shot lasers at her chin. She shrieked but continued to hold on.

"Brave Blaster!"

_"Level 1: Brave Shot selected,"_

While still on the ground he shot at Gorillazor who turned around and used Fatima's back as a shield. She yelled in pain and fell off.

"You idiot! Give me that!" Tage yelled, grabbing the blaster from his hand.

Gorillazor tackled him down and repeatedly scratched his chest with his claws before getting off of him. He shot lasers at the other three to make sure they stayed down.

Everyone de-morphed.

"He's too powerful," moaned Fatima.

Ava slowly stood up and Winston noticed. She slowly reached into her coat's pocket and grabbed the sixth watch she had been working on. Winston gathered all the strength he could to lift his head up.

"No!" he yelled with all his might.

"I have too!" Ava yelled back.

"You don't know what could happen!"

"I'm sorry,"

Ava quickly wrapped the watch around her right wrist and pushed the large button.

_"Bronze Power Activate!"_

A bright light surrounded Ava as her body begin to glow white, revealing a glimmering shade of bronze spandex around her body. A black belt wrapped around her waist and a matching black 'V' appeared from one shoulder, down to the buckle and up onto her other shoulder. Her helmet had three black horizontal lines as visors and a mouth encrusted below it. The costume was completed with black gloves and boots.

All eyes had turned to Ava.

"What... is... that?" asked Tage.

"Bronze?" asked Gabriel.

"No!" yelled Winston.

Ava dashed towards Gorillazor and slammed him down on the ground. He tried shooting lasers but Ava covered his eyes. A bit of smoke could be seen in between her fingers.

"Ah!" the monster cried.

Ava backed away and watched as Gorillazor returned to its feet. His eyes were no longer red and instead, were dripping black blood.

"My eyes! Fish knights appear!" he yelled as he temporarily retreated behind some crates to recover.

Fish knights appeared within the blink of an eye and surrounded Ava.

"Brave Lance!" she yelled as a long weapon appeared in her hand with tri-fork daggers appearing on both ends.

With just one blow, each fish knight fell in pain. Ava took one step forward and smacked one on the side then stabbed another with the end of the other side. She effortlessly continued to take them out one by one, whether it was a slash or stab.

The fish knights all disappeared and Ava suddenly fell on her knees, heavily breathing.

"Ava what's happening?" asked Winston.

"I... I don't know. I'm... getting tired..." she said.

Her chest began to spark as she fell on her back.

"Ava!" everyone yelled, including Nicole, who was slowly crawling to reach the bunch.

"De-morph now!" Tage yelled.

Ava slowly stood up.

"I have to... defeat... Gorillazor first!" she said in pain as her suit began to spark again, making her fall again.

"Doctor!" yelled Gabriel.

"Stop it!" cried Nicole.

"Get out of that costume now!" yelled Winston.

Ava cried as she lifted up her right wrist.

"Fine," she said quietly as she pressed the small button.

Nothing happened.

Ava's eyes widened as she repeatedly pressed the button.

"What's wrong?" asked Winston.

"It's not working!" she cried as she took off her helmet, letting down her black hair and revealing her sweaty and wounded face.

Suddenly, lasers shot from above and crates around them began to explode, creating a fire around the group.

The group looked up to see Gorillazor, standing on the edge of the second floor with fire around him, his eyes turned white.

"This is the end for all of you!"

"No it's not!" Ava yelled as she stood up one last time with her lance in her hands.

She spun the dial to level one.

_"Level 1: Brave Everything selected,"_

All types of guns, rifles, bowguns and launchers of all kinds of sizes and colors appeared floating on each side of where she stood. On her far right and left were the rocket launchers, the rectangular prism shaped ones with four holes at the end. The weapons closer to her were smaller and grew in size the further they were.

"What in the world?" yelled Gorillazor in shock.

"Aim and fire!" she yelled, whipping her lance forward as a signal for the weapons to start firing on their own.

All kinds of bullets, missiles, grenades and rockets shot at Gorillazor. The unmorphed rangers ducked and covered their heads.

"This can't be happening!" he yelled as numerous explosions occurred around him, forcing him too fall out one of the high windows, on his back.

He glowed white before disappearing into nothing.

The five BraveMan got up on their feet.

"Doctor you did it!" smiled Nicole.

As she was about to hug Ava, the bronze costume began to spark once again, this time twice as more as the last.

"Everyone back away!" she yelled.

They all took a step backwards.

"Doctor!" yelled Winston.

Bolts of lightning began to surround the suit as more sparks appeared from her arms and legs. Suddenly a small explosion occurred on her stomach. Blood began to drip out of Ava's mouth

Nicole shrieked as everyone stood back.

"What do we do?" Winston asked.

"I'm sorry," Ava cried as she fell on her back and de-morphed. The watch on her wrist had been fried black.

"Doctor? Doctor!" yelled Winston as he quickly knelt down and held her in his arms.

"Doctor!"

I just realized that in the first couple episodes, Neris was spelt Siren (which is Neris backwards). This was an honest mistake and the monster's name really is Neris.

Chapter11 Trivia

Fatima's weapon, Brave Kix, is a homeage to Kimberly, my first crush. I always noticed she kicked a lot so this was a little tribute for her =). Fatima's Brave Neon / plutonium look, is inspired by PinkFlash's Prism Boots from the sentai Flashman.


	13. Episode12: Heart of the Team Part 1

1x12 – Heart of the Team Part 1

The BraveMan Heroes, along with Aldrian and Alpha X stood around Ava in the Pointcreste Defence's infirmary. She laid on one of the hospital beds, in a white gown with a few tubes connected to her hands and wrists. Her eyes remained closed as Captain James walked in.

"The doctor said she's gonna survive but we don't know when she's gonna wake up," he said.

Winston shrugged and left the room. He sat down on one of the chairs beside the door to her room and placed his hands on his head.

"Winston's taking it pretty hard," said Alpha, back inside Ava's room.

"He'll be all right," said Gabriel.

"Arlan, Alpha, let's go. We have work to do," said Tage leaving the room.

The eyes of the other three BraveMen all watched Tage leave.

"I guess we should go Alpha," said Aldrian.

"Iyiyi," he said in worry for Ava as he walked out with Aldrian following behind.

"This is your fault," muttered Winston looking down as Tage walked by him.

He stopped and turned around. Alpha and Aldrian stood at the doorway.

"What garbage are you spewing out of your mouth now?" he asked.

"If you had just accepted her, she wouldn't have gone off on her own and none of this would have happened!" Winston argued.

Tage walked and paused in front of Winston, grabbed his chin and lifted up forcing Winston to glare him in the eyes.

"You listen to me you idiot. She was nothing and will never be anything more than a criminal. She's someone who took credit for someone else's work. You're lucky I'm not taking that watch away from you. Watch your mouth before I change my mind," he said calmly, letting go and going on his way.

Winston took off the watch from his wrist and threw it at Tage's back and headed off in the opposite direction.

"Winston!" called Alpha.

"Don't worry," said Tage, picking the watch and placing it in his pocket, "let's go,"

"I'll go talk to him," said Nicole, leaving Fatima and Gabriel behind.

The two sat on opposite sides of Ava. After a long awkward silence, Gabriel spoke.

"Some team we are," he said.

"Yeah," nodded Fatima in agreement.

"We couldn't even protect the one person that brought us together. Now two of our members can't even get along. At this rate, we're finished,"

"What can we do?" asked Fatima.

"I... I wish I knew,"

-BMH-

Winston reached Town square. It was fairly busy with old couples walking around, children playing in the playground and other people jogging. Winston sat on the left side of one of the benches facing a greek stone statue fountain in the middle of the square. He leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Winston?" said a familiar woman's voice.

Winston looked up to see Margaret approaching him. She pressed her hands on the back of her pink skirt as she took a seat on the far other end. She placed her hands on her lap and stared down.

"Hey Margeret,"

"It's cold isn't it?" she asked, trying to make a conversation.

Margaret shivered. Her blue striped cardigan wasn't doing its job. After glancing at Winston, she realized it was the first time they had spoken since she had resigned from Animal Sitters 4 U.

"Yeah," Winston replied.

"So what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing really. Just saving the world. No big deal,"

Margaret smiled at his sarcasm.

"The Doctor is in the hospital. I guess you're happy about that," Winston continued.

"Why would you say that?" asked Margaret.

"You're mad at her aren't you? You're probably thinking she's taken not only me but Nicole too. It must be hard for you," explained Winston.

Margaret remained silent and looked at her hands, agreeing with everything he had said.

"You don't have to worry though. I've quit,"

Margaret looked at him again.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Being a BraveMan is much more difficult than I thought it would be. Everything was going fine... until the truth was revealed,"

"Hmm?" asked Margaret, not having any clue of the truth about Aldrian and Alpha.

Not too far away, Nicole had finally found Winston. As soon as she saw Margaret, she hid behind a tree, too scared to face her friend. The two hadn't spoken since Nicole transformed for the first time into BraveYellow.

"I think I wanna be with you Margaret. I'm sorry about last time," Winston apologized.

"It's okay," replied Margaret with a faint smile.

-BMH-

"Why did you get in the way? Everything was going according to plan!" yelled Purple as she entered Neptunous' throne room.

"We did succeed," replied Neptunous, on his throne.

"Succeed? What in the world are you talking about? They killed Gorillazor!"

"But in the event that he was destroyed, their team moral has been completely destroyed. They lost their strongest comrade and now the red and black ranger cannot even cooperate together. And with your plan in effect, little do they know what's to come in their path! Hahaha!" Neptunous laughed.

"I... I guess you're right. So what now?" asked Purple.

"Now we strike. If we can at least take out some of the others, then black and red will be completely hopeless." Neptunous replied.

-BMH-

"Nicole!" called out Gabriel, running up to her with Fatima not too far behind.

Nicole turned around and placed her index finger in front of her mouth.

"Shh,"

The three watched.

"Why are you hiding?" asked Fatima.

"She's my best friend but ever since I became BraveYellow, things havent exactly been that great," Nicole replied.

"So what now?" asked Margaret.

"Do you wanna grab a bite? It'll be my treat," asked Winston.

"Sure," replied Margaret as the two got up.

Suddenly, a bright flash occurred and a new Aqualien appeared in front of the couple. The large green praying mantis shot fire from the tips of its antenna.

"Get away!" yelled Winston, forcing Margaret to run off.

"But I thought you said-"

"Just go!"

Winston pressed his wrist where his watch usually was, forgetting he had given it to Tage.

"Damn it!" he said in frustration as the monster shot at him.

"Hahaha! What's the matter BraveBlack?" he hissed.

"Winston!" yelled Nicole as the other three came to his rescue.

"Guys! I don't have my watch!"

"Stand back," said Gabriel, pressing the large button.

The two girls followed and the three transformed into their battle suit.

"BraveMan Heroes, I, Megamantis will defeat you all," the monster grinned.

"Brave Shield!" Gabriel yelled, defending the three from anymore fire balls.

'What do I do?' Winston asked himself, moving behind a coniferous tree with a trunk large enough to conceal himself.

The mantis easily defeated the three in close combat.

_ "Level 2: Brave Handle selected,"_

Gabriel tried to swing at the mantis. The creature dodged and shot more balls of flame at the three heroes.

"Brave Kix!"

_"Level 1: Brave Hurricane selected,"_

Fatima leaped onto the air and quickly spun to form a hurricane around her.

Megamantis' eyes turned red and shot larger amounts of fire. The Brave Hurricane sucked in the fire.

"It's hot!" cried Fatima, trapped in the flaming hurricane.

"Fatima Hold on!" yelled Gabriel, holding the shield in front of him, attempting to break through the walls of fire.

"Brave Mace!" yelled Nicole.

Nicole swung the mace against Megamantis' chest. The monster grabbed it with its grasping front legs.

"Fire gauntlets!" he grunted as they turned red and transmitted a high temperature of heat through the weapon.

Nicole shrieked as the heat burned her hands, causing her to let go. The mantis grinned as he lit the mace's ball on fire and threw it at her stomach.

"Ahh!" she yelled falling backwards.

"Guys!" yelled a helpless Winston.

Gabriel slowly entered the hurricane, pushing forward with its shield. He yelled in pain as he tried to get a look of Fatima, who had already demorphed and lost consciousness. Her civilian clothes had also been torn and stained. Megamantis turned to him and shot a line of fire at his unprotected back. Gabriel, in pain, lost grip of his shield and the fire enveloped him.

"That's enough!" yelled a mischievous voice.

Megamantis turned to his left to see Dimitrious.

"Our highness does not want them destroyed," Dimitrious continued.

"As you wish," Megamantis replied.

With the blink of an eye, all the flames disappeared. Gabriel fell on his back beside Fatima. The two had demorphed while Nicole, also demorphed, laid on her side in a fetus position, holding her stomach in pain.

"Stop!" yelled Winston, running in front of his comrades.

"Out of the way," said Dimitrious walking by Winston.

"Stop!" Winston repeated, placing his hand on Dimitrious' shoulder.

Dimitrious immediately grabbed his hand and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to fall on the ground while coughing.

"I will be taking these three," Dimitrious smirked grabbing Nicole by her hair and bringing her over.

"Stop hurting me!" she screamed as Dimitrious tossed her on Gabriel and Fatima, making a pile of the three.

Dimitrious opened his left hand, pointing at the group's direction. A large blue portal opened and swallowed the three BraveMan Heroes.

"Gabriel! Fatima! Nicole!" coughed Winston.

Dimitrious and Megamantis disappeared after a bright flash.

Tage finally appeared at the scene.

"Damn it!" he said, realizing he was late.

Winston glanced at him, before turning around and walking away.

"Wait," said Tage, approaching him, "If you wanna see your friends again, you're gonna need my help,"

Winston paused.

"I don't need your help,"

"Oh really? Who are you gonna rely on? Pointcreste defence knows nothing. Aldrian and Alpha are pretty smart guys. Plus you don't even have your Brave Watch anymore,"

Winston shrugged and turned around.

"Follow me," said Tage, heading to the cafe.

-BMH-

"Excellent news!" smiled Neptunous.

"Thank you, your highness," replied Dimitrious.

Dimitrious was kneeling on one knee while Gold and Purple watched from aside.

"Where are they now?" asked Neptunous.

"Megamantis is setting everything up underneath Pointcreste. The maze will soon be ready," Dimitrious replied.

-BMH-

Winston followed Tage downstairs and met Aldrian. Alpha was busy running the cafe upstairs. The room was circular with half the walls filled with computer monitors and plasma TV screens. There were numerous keyboards, surfaces filled with buttons of different colors, and different colored lights.

"There's really no choice at this point. You guys gotta work together," said Aldrian.

"Why do you wanna help me?" asked Winston.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm more concerned about the safety of the Brave Watches. Once we rescue them, I expect them to turn them back to us,"

"What garbage are you talking about?"

"Once I get those watches back in my hands, Aldrian, Alpha and I will look for more suitable candidates for the job. I knew Ava could never be trusted,"

"Why you little-" yelled Winston.

He was about to punch Tage when Aldrian held him back.

"There's no time for arguing. Right now what's most important is the safety of your friends," he said, pushing Winston's fist down.

"How are we gonna find them? Can we use this stuff?" asked Winston, approaching the middle keyboard. In the middle of all the screens and monitors was a giant monitor. It was currently in screensaver mode, and had the BraveMan logo, the same one on the ranger suits, at the center of the screen.

"Come here," said Aldrian.

In the middle of the room was a cylindrical pedestal. Tage and Winston stood on opposite sides while Aldrian quickly went to dim the lights and turn on the machine. A little light from below shot up a 3D model of Pointcreste on top of the pedestal.

"Amazing! But how are we gonna use this?" Winston asked.

"The watches have a tracking device on them. With this, we can track them down," Aldrian replied.

Winston looked up at the ceiling and thought for a bit.

"So that's how you guys found the red watch," he said out loud to himself.

"Yeah. We were almost caught so we had to leave before we could find the yellow one in the room," said Tage.

"Which happened to be kept in the drawer right beside it," Winston smirked, "So where's my friends?"

Aldrian grabbed a remote from one of the counters and pressed a couple buttons. A blue, yellow and pink dot appeared underneath the main level of the colony.

"Underneath the colony?"

"Apparently," Aldrian confirmed.

"I'm sure that's where all the machinery and stuff are. You know, to keep the colony moving?" said Winston.

"That's a valid observation," replied Tage.

"Then that's where we're gonna go," said Winston, starting to fill with excitement.

Aldrian turned off the pedestal machine and turned the lights back to full brightness as Tage approached Winston and handed him the Brave Watch he had earlier tossed at Tage.

"I'm gonna trust you with this for now but I expect it back after we rescue the three of them,"

Winston took the watch from his hands.

"Are you sure I'm gonna give it back?" he asked.

"Don't make me do it by force,"

**To be continued**

-BMH-

Chapter12 Trivia:

Captain James had a larger role when creating the outline of the fanfic and I even planned him a focus chapter. However I felt that he didn't really have any importance to the rangers as they already had Ava helping them out. His planned focus chapter is still up in the air and I haven't decided if I wanted to do it yet. Because he is only a minor character, one full chapter focusing on him may be a little unnecessary and too filler-y. At this point, exposition is the main focus. Once that's done, I may consider writing it if his character's importance is enough to do so.

Note

Well it's been almost a month since I posted the last chapter. I just came back from vacation and am currently working full time until school starts again on the 12th TT_TT. I had actually written this one long ago but it went under many changes and I honestly can't even see the original in the finished product haha. Anyway I will be taking a break for a few weeks to focus for school. I'll be able to write but I won't be able to post on a regular basis so my plan is to write a few chapters then post them all on a weekly basis later this year. Pce for now =)


	14. Episode13: Heart of the Team Part 2

1x13 – Heart of the Team Part 2

"So it appears the BraveBlack and BraveRed have located their comrades," said Neptunous, watching in his blue water screen.

He waved his hands through the screen and it changed to a different area of the colony: the underground. There, Nicole, Gabriel and Fatima barely stood side by side with their hands chained suspended from above. All three were unconscious with Gabriel and Nicole's head hanging forward and Fatima's head leaning to her right.

"And with the maze coming into effect, we'll get them this time," said Dimitrious.

"It's a perfect plan to take them all out!" grinned Neptunous.

"Yes sir," agreed Dimitrious, leaving the throne.

He walked by Gold, who grabbed his shoulder before he could get away.

"Do you really think this plan will work?" she asked.

"Of course. You underestimate our comrade,"

"We'll see," she replied

Dimitrious brushed Gold's hand off his shoulder and continued his exit.

-BMH-

Tage was sitting in one of the bar islands, drinking coffee.

"Where did Winston go?" asked Alpha.

"He went to go talk to a friend before we go under the colony," Tage replied.

Aldrian walked over while wiping a glass with a dish towel.

"Hey man," Aldrian greeted.

"Whatsup?"

"You're not really gonna take back the Brave Watches after all this are you?"

"Why?"

"I mean I know they're the strongest team but what other choice do we have? I think Winston has a lot of potential to be a great BraveMan and these are his comrades whether you like it or not. They share something you seem to not have yet," Aldrian insisted, walking back behind the counter and placing the dry glass on one of the shelves.

"Don't tell me what to do," said Tage, slamming his empty cup on the island and leaving the cafe,"

Aldrian shrugged.

-BMH-

"You're going again?" asked Margaret.

Winston and Margaret sat beside each other on one of the park benches at the town square. Again, they were sitting on complete opposite sides, avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Maybe," replied Winston quietly, "I guess in the end, I think I was meant to do this,"

"To protect some colony?"

"A colony that you're part of,"

"You go do what you have to do," said Margaret, forcing a fake smile before leaving Winston alone.

Moments later, Tage arrived from the cafe. He stopped beside Winston and placed his right hand on his left shoulder.

"Are you ready?" asked Tage.

"Let's do this,"

-BMH-

Gabriel slowly regained consciousness. He lifted his head up and looked at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a dark cave. His eyes were a bit tired and had a hard time focusing on the objects around him. He finally came to his senses and realized his two female comrades were with him.

"Nicole! Fatima!" he yelled, trying to get them to wake up.

After calling their names out a couple times, they started to regain consciousness.

"Where are we?" asked Nicole, squinting.

Gabriel did his best to look at his surroundings as he tried to pull his hands out of the chains.

"I think we're underneath Pointcreste," said Gabriel.

"You've been here before?" asked Fatima.

"I've worked down here before as a member of Pointcreste defence," he replied, continuing to try and budge out of the chains.

With a bright flash, Megamantis appeared before the three heroes. He snickered as he slowly walked around them, talking while doing so.

"Well, well, well," he laughed.

"What do you want with us?" asked Gabriel

"I'm planning to use you guys as bait to get those other two down here. Then once all five are here, you guys will be finished. Enjoy your final breaths."

"Like that's gonna happen!" yelled Fatima.

"Listen here," shrieked Megamantis, jumping in front of her and slowly running his claw down her cheek, "You better watch what you say. You wouldn't want me to hurt your two other friends here now would you?"

Fatima remained silent.

"That's what I thought,"

-BMH-

Tage and Winston had made it to the Pointcreste Defence Facilities and were granted permission to rescue the others. The two entered a small seperate building that had a "to underneath the colony" sign on top of its steel doors. Winston unlocked it with a key Captain James had lent him. Before the two were a flight of stairs that descended down beneath the colony. All they could see were the shiny silver steps, heading down into darkness.

"How are we gonna see down there?" asked Tage.

"I don't know but we don't have a choice," Winston replied, slowly taking the first steps down.

As he went, cylindrical lights on the top of each wall turned on.

"Whoa," they said, pausing in surprise.

The further the two went, the more lights turned on as the ones they had passed had begun to shut off. After a minute or two, they had reached the landing. A large vine wall appeared behind them, cutting them off from the stairs. A life-sized hologram of Megamantis appeared in front of them.

"If you want to see your friends again then follow the illuminated path!" he shrieked as lights on each side of the tunnels illuminated a bright green color.

All they could see was one straight path and the deeper you looked, the darker it was, even with the illuminated lights turned on. The two men looked at each other and shrugged before continuing to slowly making their way inside.

"So, what makes you so interested in the Brave Project?" asked Tage, breaking a long awkward silence.

"Honestly? I've yet to figure that out,"

"That's all you have to say?"

" Well I mean at the time, I didn't really have any choice and I didn't know what I was getting myself into. But now that I think of it, I kinda still think I don't have a choice,"

"Feels like you're being forced?"

"Uhm, well sometimes-"

Suddenly, a white circle appeared on the left wall beside Winston and a large metallic tail made of boulders with a spiked end came out and almost stabbed him.

"Get out of the way!" Tage yelled, pushing Winston and pressing the large button on his watch.

Suddenly the tail and circle disappeared and the illuminated lights turned off. It was pitch black and the two men were now breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Winston whispered loudly.

"Shh," said Tage trying to concentrate, "hurry up and transform,"

Winston followes.

Tage closed his eyes and focused. Suddenly he grabbed the tail coming out of the tunnel's ceiling and pulled out a completely white-coated Scorpedo. The white circle brightened the room enough for the two BraveMen to see their surroundings.

"Scorpedo?" said Winston in surprise.

The monster growled as Tage slammed him on the wall.

"The tail!" Tage yelled.

Winston quickly understood and grabbed the creature's tail and injected it into it's stomach. The creature squealed before giving in. Tage removed his grip and Scorpedo fell on the ground and disappeared.

"What's going on?" asked Winston.

"It's like some cheap knock off from the original," Tage suggested.

"Yeah,"

"Anyway we have to hurry!" yelled Tage, grabbing Winston's wrist.

The two ran further into the tunnels and after awhile they noticed their surroundings had changed. Instead of cement walls they were made of stone and instead of a tiled floor, sand covered the ground. Instead of illuminated green floor lights, blue lights shone from the ceiling to create an underwater feel.

"Where are we?" asked Winston.

"I don't know but we've gotta hurry. I think we may have fallen into one of Neptunous' traps," said Tage, slowing down and observing his surroundings.

Tage felt a large fist hit him in the cheek.

A white-coated replica of boxing monster Sharking appeared. The monster shrieked, sounding similar to the Scorpedo replica.

"Brave Blaster!" yelled Winston.

_"Level 2: Double Brave Shot selected,"_

"Aim and fire!" Winston yelled shooting at the creature.

"Brave Axe!" yelled Tage swinging the axe, cutting off Sharking's left glove.

White blood spurred out of the wound and stepped backwards.

_"Level 1: Brave Bazooka selected,"_

Tage shoved the nozzle of the weapon in to Sharking's open wound.

"Die," he said calmly, pulling the trigger.

Sharking shook vigorously as white blood began to pour out of its eyes and mouth. The monster continued to squeal until it fell down on the ground and disappeared.

"Another Aqualien that we've already defeated. Just what on earth is happening?" wondered Winston, gathering his breath and combining his two blasters back into one.

"An all out attack?" suggested Tage, taking off his helmet and carried it under his right arm.

Winston did the same.

"Let's just keep going,"

The two reached their first dead end.

"Why would they create a dead end?" asked Winston.

"I don't think we're in the Pointcreste underground tunnels anymore," said Tage.

"I don't either," agreed Winston.

Suddenly, green lasers shot Winston and Tage from behind. The two fell forward and turned around to see Servantis staring them down.

"Who's that?"

"Servantis. We got rid of him before we met you."

Winston jumped into hand-to-hand combat with the monster. Servantis was able to grab both of Winston's wrists and shot lasers at his open chest before throwing him away. Servantis turned around to see Tage throw his helmet at his chest. Servantis lost balance and stepped back. Tage kicked him in the chest before pressing the bazooka's nozzle on his stomach.

"And that's three," he smirked pulling the trigger and killing the monster, "How many more?"

"I don't know. Are we assuming that we're fighting all the previous monsters we've faced?" Winston asked.

"Let's just keep going,"

The more the two tried to find their way, the more dead ends they ran into. At each dead end, they ran into the rest of the Aqualiens that they had previously faced. Together the duo dodged Exploda's bombs and Samox's bonestick. All were cheap white-coated replicas of the originals.

"I'm so tired," Winston complained, demorphing back to his normal clothes.

Tage fell on his hands and knees. His costume had worn out and had black and white stains on them from all the fights.

"Is that it?" Tage asked.

"I hope so,"

"What's that over there?" asked Tage looking straight forward at a steel door. The door was covered in dark green vines and ran from one side all the way to other of the tunnel.

"The end I hope?" said Winston standing up.

"It better be," said Tage, still heavily breathing.

"Are you all right?" asked Winston reaching out his left hand in front of Tage's face.

Tage was caught off guard.

"You're asking me that? After all that crap we've been through since we've met?" Tage asked.

"Well I hate to admit it but I guess you're part of the team now right?" Winston asked.

"There is no team. Remember, I want all those watches back from you guys after this," Tage replied, slapping Winston's hand out of his face and standing up all by himself.

He walked towards the door while Winston helplessly shrugged, following from behind. The two slowly but surely reached the door. They watched as it slowly opened in front of them. Gabriel, Nicole and Fatima hung in shackles before their eyes.

"Guys!" Winston yelled, running over to them with all the energy he had left.

Tage shot at the chains and freed the three. The three of them brushed all the chains off of their wrists before reuniting with Winston.

"Winston!" cried the two girls hugging their friend one by one.

"I knew you'd come," smiled Gabriel hugging and patting Winston on the back.

_"I think Winston has a lot of potential to be a great BraveMan and these are his comrades whether you like it or not. They share something you seem to not have yet," _

Aldrian's words ran through Tage's mind as he stood by himself, watching the other four embrace each other.

"Winston!" screamed Nicole.

Tage regained focus and glanced at the four. Winston had fallen on his knees, exhausted from the long battle.

"His body must not be used to all this constant battle," Tage suggested.

Suddenly, a white-coated Gorillazor descended from a white circle above and shot eye lasers at Gabriel, Nicole and Fatima who stood in front of Winston.

"We won't let you touch him," Fatima insisted.

Gorillazor grunted as his eyes glowed red for a stronger attack. Gabriel, Fatima and Nicole closed their eyes, fearing for the worst as Gorillazor shot more lasers at them.

But they felt nothing.

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes to see Tage standing in front of them with his arms spread out.

"Tage?" he said.

Tage fell on one knee.

"I won't let you hurt my team,"

Winston's eyes widened.

Tage picked up his Brave Bazooka that had fallen near him and aimed it at the monster.

"I forgot about you," he said faintly as he pulled the trigger, shooting Gorillazor.

The bazooka depixelated and Tage demorphed, falling on all fours once again.

"Tage!" Nicole cried trying to hold him up.

"Tage?" said a weak Winston, crawling over to him and placing his arm around his shoulder.

"Are we... are we finally a -"

Winston was cut off with a blast of fire. The whole team yelled in pain as Megamantis appeared before them. He laughed, making his way closer to the group of five.

"Sorry I don't mean to interrupt your little reunion but I have to destroy all of you. All weak five of you,"

Winston slowly looked up at Megamantis and glared at him.

"Let's get up man," he said.

Tage looked at him and nodded in agreement. The two helped each other stand up as the other three moved to each side to form a line. Standing from left to right were Fatima, Gabriel, Tage, Winston and Nicole. Tage and Winston could barely stand from the long maze while Fatima, Gabriel and Nicole's clothes had been torn and stained from their previous battle.

"What? You still want to fight after all you've just been through? Just who in the world are you?" groaned Megamantis in frustration.

Winston slowly stepped forward.

"You have no idea who you're messing with. Winston Lawrence! BraveBlack!" he yelled pressing the large button on his watch.

One by one the others stepped forward and morphed.

"Gabriel Alexis! BraveBlue!"

"Fatima Avila! BravePink!"

"Nicole Chu! BraveYellow!"

"Tage Sutherland! BraveRed! And together we're.."

"BraveMan Heroes!" yelled all five in synch.

"Whaaaaaaat?" laughed Megamantis.

"What's so funny?" asked Tage.

"You guys are so ridiculous, saying your team name in sync! Did you guys practice for that?"

"You shouldn't be worrying about that right now," said Nicole.

"Brave Mace!"

"Brave Shield!"

"Brave Kix!"

"Brave Blaster!"

"Brave Axe!"

_"Level 1: Brave Spinner selected,"_

Gabriel threw his spinning shield at Megamantis. The weapon returned to him like a boomerang.

"Eat this!" yelled Megamantis releasing a large cylindrical blast of fire.

Gabriel his behind his shield as he ran towards Megamantis.

_"Level 2: Brave Handle selected,"_

A handle appeared on the shield as Gabriel leaped onto the air and swung at Megamantis as if it were a golf club. Megamantis landed by Fatima.

_"Level 1: Brave Hurricane selected,"_

Fatima jumped onto the air and kicked Megamantis from all sides. Megamantis was able to grab one of Fatima's legs and threw her higher into the air as she screamed.

_"Level 2: Brave Neon selected,"_

Fatima regained her balance as her boots began to glow plutonium pink. She ran on thin air kicking Megamantis on the neck and face multiple times before falling backwards.

"My turn!" smiled Nicole.

_"Level 1: Brave Spike selected,"_

Nicole threw the Ball against the wall, lodging the spike into one of the rocks. She lowered her head and pulled on the ball, releasing it from the wall along with the rock attached to it. The ball soared from one side of the area to the other, slamming on Megamantis' chest.

"Fire gauntlets!" Megamantis grinned as his hot temperature traveled through the weapon and onto Nicole's hands causing her to let go.

"Nicole! Catch!" yelled Winston tossing her one of his blasters.

_"Level 3: Brave Dual Shot selected,"_

"Aim and fire!" yelled Winston and Nicole together, firing at Megamantis.

Megamantis began to spark as he fell backwards but quickly got back on his feet.

"It's now me," said Tage calmly as he swung his axe.

Megamantis grabbed the blade and pushed him away. Megamantis slashed Tage with his claws making Tage spark and burn due to the fire gauntlets. Tage lost grip of his weapon and dropped it and the two ended up fighting hand-to-hand.

"Amazing. Even though he's constantly getting burned, he's still going," said Gabriel.

"We've definitely got a lot to learn," said Nicole.

"Yeah," Fatima agreed.

With each punch, smoke appeared on Tage's suit but the warrior refused to back down.

"Let's finish this! Brave Gunner Assemble! The blaster!"

"The kix!"

"The shield!"

"The mace!"

The four went into position with the two girls kneeling in front holding their sides up and the two men holding the handle from behind.

Tage quickly leaped into the air and landed behind the group. He opened a cover on top of the handle between Gabriel and Winston and inserted the bottom of his Brave Axe inside.

"Brave Gunner! Complete mode!" he yelled.

"Really?" said the others in amazement.

"Aim and fire!" Tage commanded releasing the ball, leaving a trace of smoke of all five main colors.

"No!" yelled Megamantis as he glowed white before disappearing into nothing.

After the monster disappeared, the five of them paused still holding the gunner, not sure what to do next. The stone walls and sandy ground suddenly changed back into the cement walls and tiled floors.

"Are... are we back?" asked Fatima.

The gunner depixelated and the five pressed the small button on their watches, demorphing themselves. They all walked to seperate parts of the room and observed.

"I think we should just get out of here," suggested Winston.

-BMH-

"No! My plan! My maze! My time!" yelled Neptunous, slamming his fist on the armrest of his throne.

All of Neptunous' subordinates in the room shook in fear.

"Ne-next time right boss?" suggested Dimitrious.

"You keep quiet! Everyone leave me alone! How could you not think of taking away their watches before tying them up you fools!"

Neptunous continued to slam his fist on the armrest repeatedly.

"Ye-yes sir! Sorry sir!" said Dimitrious, quickly leaving with the guarding fish knights and finally the king was alone in his throne.

Neptunous placed both hands on each side of his head.

"This is just the beginning. I will get my revenge on those stupid rainbow soldiers and all of Pointcreste. That colony has yet to see the last of me,"

-BMH-

The five BraveMan Heroes, along with Aldrian and Alpha X sat around a long rectangular table at the cafe. It was late and after hours and the place was closed. The seven of them, minus Alpha were enjoying some drinks and some Kung Pow Chicken takeout. Winston and Tage sat on each edges while the other three sat on one side and Alpha and Aldrian on the other.

"This is great. Isn't it?" asked Aldrian.

"So we're finally a complete team," said Nicole.

"Guys, I just wanted to apologize for all the crap I put you guys through," Tage began.

The three BraveMen in the middle smiled. Tage looked at Aldrian who nodded.

"And I think I speak for Aldrian and Alpha when I say..." he paused.

"C'mon! Say it Tage," Alpha nagged.

"I think Tage says that he speaks for the three of us when we say we are honored to have you guys as candidates for the Brave Project and we look forward to whatever is in store for us," smiled Aldrian.

"I agree. Let's toast," said Winston raising his glass.

"Yeah!" cheered Gabriel raising his glass.

"Cheers," said the two girls raising their glass.

Aldrian smiled and raised his. Tage shrugged and did the same. The group leaned in forward and pressed their glasses together.

"C'mon Alpha just put in your hand!" Fatima.

"Aw, okay," agreed Alpha placing his hand underneath all their glasses.

"BraveMan Heroes in 3! 1... 2... 3!" cheered Winston.

Tage shrugged

"BraveMan Heroes!" the rest smiled toasting their glasses with each other.

"Yeah!" cheered Alpha as the little robot jumped up shaking the table, messing up the food. As he raised his hands, he knocked everyone's glasses out of their hands and spilled drinks on everyone except himself.

The room turned quiet as all eyes turned on Alpha.

"Ayiyiyi!" he cried.

-/BMH\\-

Chapter 13 Trivia

The original plot for "Heart of the Team" had the whole team going through the maze together but getting seperated. Then they would've had to find a way to work together and create some team moral. However I really couldn't think of a reason why they'd be placed in the maze in the first place so I hardcore changed it and decided to make it a focus between Winston and Tage, the current leader of the team and the traditional-red leader.

Well there we have it! It's taken 13 episodes to establish some sort of status quo! I'll be takin' a break for at least 6 weeks as I'll be going back to school full time + balancing a part time job as well as time for myself, family, friends etc. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the first arc to my story, and I look forward to writing the next part =). I'll see you in November =)


	15. 14 - Purpose

Author's Note*

Well, talk about overdue. It's been over a year since the last chapter and I'd be surprised if anyone was still following this story. A lot in the last 13 months happened. I really intended to keep going last November but I kept delaying and delaying and eventually I had placed the project on hold. Then summer came along and I thought about starting again as the 1 year anniversary approached but nothing came about. I then ended up deciding to scrap the project and I did for a while. I had came up with a new fic and plot and was planning on starting that. However, I just couldn't let this go to waste. I feel like this fic has a lot of great storylines that have yet to appear and I hope to eventually share all of it with you guys. The next 3 chapters in this fic were written well over a year ago, about September last year and I've only started editing them now. I don't know how regularly I'll be posting after the next 3 chapters because as much as I want to write, school kicks in (I'm a 3rd year student). Chapter 14... it's not much of a season premiere-ish type as I would've liked it to be, especially since it's been over a year but in a fic with almost no fillers, it just had to happen this way. Nevertheless, while I was editing this, I realized how much I enjoyed reading the fight scene and I hope you'll all enjoy it too! Anyway without further delay, here is the next chapter!

14 – Purpose

"It feels so good to finally relax!" smiled Winston leaning backwards in his chair with his head laying on his hands.

He was finally back at Animal Sitters 4 U and luckily for him it was a slow day other than the usual Mrs. Johnson. All the paperwork had been done earlier by Lizzy, the new employee to replace Margaret, and now all they could do was just wait until another customer came in.

"I'm back from my break," said Lizzy, coming in through the front door with a burger in her hand.

The petite dirty blonde girl took another bite as she made her way behind the front counter and sat on the empty chair beside Winston.

"Sweet. I'll be going on mine now,"

"Where are you going?"

"Just to the town square. I'll be back in 45," said Winston, taking off his name tag and placing it in one of the drawers behind the counter.

-BMH-

"So what's our next plan?" asked Dimitrious, in his usual position: down on one knee and his head lowered.

"Let's try a different approach," suggested Neptunous, waving his hand in a circular motion, creating a screen revealing live footage from Pointcreste, much like the Power Globe.

"What do you mean?" Dimitrious continued to ask.

"Instead of trying to attack through the BraveMan, why not try and go for their support first?" said Neptunous, keeping an eye on Aldrian, who was returning to the cafe from his break.

-BMH-

"Oh hey Nicole!" greeted Aldrian, passing by the front counter, noticing his comrade and Alpha X.

Nicole was reading through the classifieds of the weekly newspaper while occasionally taking sips from her white cup of French vanilla coffee. Alpha was standing behind the counter wiping wet cups and glasses. The cafe was dead and there weren't many customers inside at the moment. To top off the atmosphere, lounge music could be heard playing in the background.

"Hi," said Nicole, looking up from the newspaper.

"Looking for a job?" Aldrian asked, making his way behind the counter, putting on a black apron, covering the front of his legs.

"Yeah. My mom really wants me to get one."

"You know I'd offer you a job but business is tight and I don't have a large enough budget to handle another employee," Aldrian explained.

"It's okay. I understand,"

"What about Winston? Couldn't he get you a job at that Animal place?"

"They already hired a new person to replace Margaret," said Nicole.

"I'm sure you'll find something. My shift is almost over. After I'm done I'll go around town and help you out," said Alpha, putting down a dried glass and picking up another wet one.

"Aww, thanks Alpha. You're so sweet" smiled Nicole.

"Is Tage still here?" asked Aldrian.

"No, he went to the market to stock up on food," Alpha replied.

"Alpha can I have a refill please?" Nicole asked.

"Right away!" said Alpha, taking the cup from her.

"So Aldrian, I've always wondered," began Nicole, placing down the newspaper on the counter.

"Yes?"

"Hey guys," said a male voice, coming in through the front entrance.

The three looked at where the voice came from to see Winston, in his Animal Sitters uniform, coming in. He took a seat beside Nicole and ordered a cup of coffee and one of their deli sandwiches.

"Well anyway Aldrian, you seem like a fit guy for the job. Why aren't you a BraveMan?" Nicole asked.

"Huh? Well actually, I think I said this earlier but the black watch was supposed to be mine," Aldrian began, not realizing Winston paused.

A cloud of awkwardness filled the atmosphere of the cafe and for the rest of his visit, Winston, now uncomfortable, tried to avoid eye contact. Nicole had no idea of the atmosphere change.

"But you know, stuff happened and also the fact that I only had enough money and materials to make five was still there so I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Aldrian finished.

"Here you go," said Alpha, handing Nicole her refill and now starting on Winston's coffee, "this pot is actually cold. Let me make you a fresh pot,"

'Damn, now I'm gonna have to sit here for another 3 minutes,' thought Winston, just wanting to get out of there.

"But don't you ever wonder what it's like? I mean yeah it's hard getting beat up once in a while but all in all, I don't think I could ever regret taking the yellow watch from Dr. Ava,"

"Yeah I'm sure it's a real treat. Sorry, I got some things I have to do downstairs," lied Aldrian, opening the door to the basement and quickly heading down.

"Did I say something wrong?" Nicole asked.

Winston shook his head no before lowering his head to rest on his arms.

A minute of silence was exchanged between the remaining three.

Aldrian opened the top drawer of the beige filing cabinet next to the stairs. He pulled out the one of the original outlines and blueprints to the BraveBlack outfit and stared at it for a long time while he sat on the bottom step.

"It just wasn't meant to be," he sighed.

Back upstairs...

"What was that all about?" Winston asked, finally breaking the silence.

"What was what?"

"Why would you even ask him that? Especially when I'm here?" he continued, raising his voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Just forget it," said Winston, cutting her off.

He took the coffee from Alpha, left some change and left the cafe. He managed to capture a few stares from the small number of customers inside.

Winston exchanged greetings with Mrs Johnston, who. was just leaving, on the way back to Animal Sitters.

"Welcome back," said Lizzy, eyes focused on her sudoku.

Winston smiled and headed into the crew room in the back. He sat down on one of the chairs and looked at his Brave Watch.

"Maybe I should give it back. It's not mine after all," he said to himself.

-BMH-

The next day was a day off for Winston. He quickly showered, threw on a pair of white shorts and a yellow henley shirt and headed to Gabriel's dorm. He laid on the bed with his hands behind his head while Gabriel, wearing his uniform pants and a plain white shirt, laid back on his rollling chair, playing with a pen.

"Are you really sure about doing this?" asked Gabriel.

"I think so. It wasn't really mine in the first place," said Winston.

"I guess it would kinda be the right thing. Like you told me, sometimes you gotta do what you think is right," Gabriel reminded.

"Guess I should start taking my own advice?"

"Maybe,"

"I think I'm gonna do it. Wanna come with me?"

"Naw I can't. I gotta get back to work,"

"All right, I guess I'll catch'ya later then," said Winston, getting up.

-BMH-

"What's the matter Aldrian? You've been down all day," asked Alpha, returning with a tray full of finished and unfinished drinks.

"It's nothing Alpha. Nicole's question yesterday just got me thinking a lot. I guess I'm a bit jealous that I'm not really part of the team,"

"But you are! You created it all,"

"That's now what I mean. You know that. Thanks for trying though Alpha." said Aldrian, leaving the front counter with a pot of coffee, giving refills to those who wanted one.

All of a sudden the glass from the entrance door broke into a million pieces as a cylindrical-looking object zoomed through. The object moved so fast no one could tell what it was until it broke through Aldrian's coffee pot and landed a punch in his stomach. All eyes turned to him and gasps could be heard. Aldrian fell on his bum and his back against the counter, coughing.

"Aldrian!" said Alpha in shock.

Aldrian looked down to see what punched him. On the floor was a blue punching glove and hand up to the midpoint between the wrist and elbow like the ones they use in boxing.

"What the?" he coughed.

He and everyone else heard loud footsteps enter the cafe. Standing in front of him was a blue man in a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath. He wore a pair of black dress shoes to match his outfit. The hand on the ground suddenly moved backwards quickly and lodged itself onto the man's left arm.

All the customers ran for their lives out of the cafe in screams and tears.

"You must be Aldrian," he said deviously.

"Tage!" yelled Alpha quickly opening the basement door.

The poor robot moved so quickly he missed a step and fell down the stairs before landing on Tage's arms, in the comfort of his red fleece sweater.

"Alpha what's going on?" he asked, quickly sitting down the robot on the middle step.

"Aldrian needs you! Hurry!"

"All right. Stay here," he said, brushing dirt from the stairs off his brown slim fit pants and continuing his way up the stairs.

Aldrian took another punch from both of the robot's detachable hands. His face was heavily bleeding and the man was down on the ground, holding his stomach in pain.

"Aldrian!" yelled Tage, kneeling down and checking his pulse.

Aldrian slowly opened his eyes to signal Tage he was still breathing. Tage glared at the monster and stood back up.

"Who are you?" Tage asked.

The monster's hands reattached back.

"Armz," he said with a smile.

He dashed forward. Tage pulled his fist back, getting ready for a punch but Armz ducked and Tage missed. Armz countered with one of his flying fists punching Tage in the back. Tage yelled in pain before turning around, swinging his arm to the right. Armz's left fist grabbed Tage's swinging arm while the other jabbed him on his side. The left fist then threw an uppercut on Tage's chin. The blow forced Tage onto the air with his back hitting the ceiling before falling on his stomach. Tage dashed forward, attempting to tackle the monster but one of its free arms grabbed his shirt, stopping him. The arm swung Tage against one of the glass walls. He was able to press the large button on his watch before breaking the glass wall and landing on the concrete.

"Brave Axe!"

_"Level 1: Brave Bazooka selected,"_

Tage dashed forward again, firing shots from his bazooka. The shots blew Armz backwards. He grinned his teeth before releasing his hands again.

"Charge," he said in a calm voice as the hands again flew so fast you couldn't make them out.

Both punched Tage in the stomach and the hero was knocked out of the cafeteria again.

Winston, planning to return his watch to Aldrian saw Tage get thrown out and quickly contacted the others before hurrying to the scene. He pressed the large button on his watch.

_"Brave Power Activate,"_

"Tage are you all right?" he asked kneeling down.

"Aldrian's in danger!" said Tage slowly standing up and pointing at Aldrian.

Winston nodded and hurried inside. Armz was slowly approaching Aldrian as his hands floated around him. Aldrian with all his might sat up and leaned against the front counter.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, coughing up blood.

"Brave Blaster!"

_"Level 1: Brave Shot selected,"_

"Aim and fire!" Winston yelled firing at Armz.

The monster fell forward. He turned around and Winston placed the nozzle right on his forehead.

"If I were you, I'd take that off my head right now," he said assertively.

"What makes you say that?" Winston asked.

The sound of struggling could be heard. Winston quickly turned around to see one of Armz's hands choking Tage mid-air. He turned back and saw the other hand doing the same to Aldrian. Caught off guard, the monster kicked Winston's weapon out of his hands and kicked his shins with his other leg. Winston lost balance and fell on his arms. Armz threw Tage and Aldrian back on the ground then choked Winston with both hands, lifting him off the ground.

"Winston!" said Tage running as fast as he could.

So hurt, Tage could barely run a few steps without falling. He eventually did and fell on his right side.

"Winston! Tage!" yelled their morphed comrades.

Gabriel quickly assisted Aldrian while Fatima helped Tage stand up.

"Brave Mace!" yelled Nicole.

Nicole swung her weapon and wounded Armz in the chest. The blow left a mark on his white dress shirt. He lost control of his hands and they dropped Winston as he gasped for air. Nicole swung the mace at one of Armz's hands and swung it against the other.

"Nice one!" cheered Fatima.

One of the hands tried to sneak towards a glass shard but Fatima stepped and held her foot down. Armz grinned as he struggled to break free. His free hand punched Fatima in her face, forcing her off the hand but before the hand could reattach itself to Armz, Tage, groaning, sliced the body part in half by swinging down on it with his axe.

Armz cried as blood sprayed onto Tage and Fatima's costume.

"He's weak! Let's take him down! Brave Gunner assemble! The Blaster!"

"The Kix!"

"The Shield!"

"The Mace!"

Tage was unable to join as his axe was still lodge down on Armz' hand.

Nicole, kneeling, and Gabriel, standing, held the right side up while Fatima and Winston did the same for the other side.

_"Brave Gunner Assembled,"_

"Aim and fire!" the yelled shooting the ball at Armz.

"No!" he yelled as the ball got him in the chest.

He fell backwards and disappeared after turning white.

-BMH-

"Well it looks like it's gonna be awhile before this place opens up again," said Aldrian.

Aldrian stood in the middle of the group of seven. They all stared at the cafe from outside. Aldrian had a band-aid on his left cheek and a bruise on the right side of his mouth. There was construction and police tape across the whole cafe. The sounds of carpentry tools could be heard as repairs were being made.

"But at least headquarters downstairs wasn't damaged right?" he added.

Tage placed his left arm around Aldrian's shoulder.

"Don't worry man, soon your shop will be back to normal,"

Winston stepped in front of Aldrian. He held his black watch in his hands looked down at it, ready to give it back to its planned owner.

"No," said Aldrian, pushing Winston's hands towards himself, "it belongs to you. After what happened yesterday, I've been thinking a lot."

"What about? Winston asked.

"I think I still have long ways before I'll ever deserve to wear something like that. I... I just froze and I couldn't even do anything. I don't know if I'm brave as you are yet."

Winston looked up and the two faced eye to eye.

"A-are you sure?" Winston asked.

Aldrian smiled.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, Alpha and I will be helping you guys out from the sidelines and we're happy to do so. Right Alpha?"

"That's right!" Alpha agreed.


End file.
